Le dernier Atlante
by Korri
Summary: Ma première fic, basée sur la saison 2. GEN
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Le dernier Atlante  
**Auteur :** Korri(gan)  
**Genre :** GEN  
**Saison :** saison 2, juste après l'épisode 14 "Grace Under Pressure"  
**Résumé :** l'équipe du colonel Sheppard gambade joyeusement sur une belle planète de la galaxie de Pégase, mais aucun des membres ne se doutent de ce qu'ils vont y trouver... Euh, les résumés c'est vraiment pas mon truc  
**Disclaimer :** un jour, un jour... lorsque je serai rentière ;-p

- Mais je suis sur qu'avec un condensateur d'énergie et je serai en mesure de régler le problème du bouclier pour les jumpers. C'est simple, il suffit de remplacer la force…

- Ça va Rodney, on a compris, coupe John d'un air las.

- C'est ça, dite tout de suite que ça ne vous intéresse pas ! Je vous signale que sans moi ces boucliers ne fonctionneront jamais !

- Rodney, reprend Teyla, nous savons tous que vous êtes capable de…

- Non ! Déjà c'était mon idée le bouclier, et c'est Zelenka qui l'a fait marcher ! Sans nous vous seriez au fond de l'eau Rodney ! Ou… dans le ventre de la baleine…

- Oh oui, je devrais vous remercier de m'avoir laissé croupir par plus de 300 mètres de fond à la limite de l'hypothermie ! Je suis certain que Zelenka a pris plaisir à venir me chercher au dernier moment !

John lève les yeux au ciel, McKay est insupportable depuis son escapade sous-marine. Bientôt deux heures qu'ils marchent dans la forêt et il ne s'arrête pas. Seul Ronon garde le silence, enfin il a jamais été très causant de toute façon. Les quatre compagnons progressent avec difficulté entre les racines noueuses et les buissons d'épines. Dur, dur… Silence. On n'entend plus que le chant des oiseaux et la douce mélodie du vent faisant danser la cime des arbres. Mais bien sur ça ne dure pas, Rodney recommence son monologue. Bouclier par-là, force centrifuge d'un mixer par-ci, et moi, et moi, et moi. Ronon lui jette un coup d'œil qui veut tout dire mais ça ne suffit pas. La bonne nouvelle c'est que la mission de reconnaissance sur cette planète déserte est bientôt finie, la mauvaise c'est qu'il reste tout le chemin du retour à faire. L'équipe continue tant bien que mal d'avancer, zigzaguant entre un amas de petits rochers, sur terrain plus escarpé qu'à l'ordinaire. _On aurait mieux fait de prendre le jumper…_ Soudain Ronon s'immobilise. Aussitôt les trois autres l'imitent, John le rejoint en une foulée souple.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai entendu un bruit, marmonne le runner.

Le colonel examine attentivement les lieux. Toujours ces maudits cailloux, des arbres qui cachent le ciel… Rien de spécial. Si ! Là devant ! Une montagne ? John fait quelques pas. Les aiguilles de pins craquent sous ses pieds. Ils se trouvent en surplomb d'une petite clairière. Ou plutôt un terrain dégagé, faisant face à une véritable barrière de pierre, plus de 5 mètres de haut. Le paysage est décidément bien étrange… Ronon leur fait signe de s'agenouiller et pointe son arme sur la surface grise les dominant.

- Ronon, dit Rodney d'un ton suffisant, c'est un rocher, il ne va pas nous attaquer…

- Vous tenez à retourner à l'infirmerie ?

- Bon, j'ai rien dit.

Pourtant John est d'accord avec McKay, il n'y a rien de menaçant dans les environs immédiats. Ronon rampe vers la lisière, les traits tendus. Il a l'air sérieux, se dit le colonel. Il fait de même, un peu nerveux. Et l'incroyable se produit.

Un Wraith ?

Un Wraith vient de sortir du rocher, ce n'est pas sans rappeler la base découverte par Teyla il y a un peu plus d'un an… Le runner commence à viser son ennemi de toujours.

- Non, attendez, ordonne John, je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

- Je peux l'avoir.

- Non ! On fouille avant.

Ronon se renfrogne mais fini par ranger son arme. Le Wraith ne s'est pas aperçu de leur présence et s'enfonce dans les bois. L'équipe patiente quelques secondes, le cœur battant. Le bruit d'un dart résonne un peu plus loin, couvrant les bruits de la forêt.

- Teyla, dit John, on va avoir besoin de vous pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

L'athosienne acquiesce d'un signe de la tête. Les quatre compagnons descendent d'un pas rapide le peu de distance qui les sépare de la paroi. Teyla y rentre sans difficulté et actionne le système d'ouverture une poignée de secondes plus tard. Il fait sombre, seule une lumière bleuâtre éclaire les différents couloirs.

- Je pense qu'on aura vite fait le tour, dit John en allumant la petite lampe de son arme, on se sépare, si quelqu'un trouve un truc d'intéressant c'est la radio, ok ?

- Euh… Je préférerais venir avec vous John, s'il y a des portes à ouvrir vous ne saurez pas comment faire, hein ? déclare McKay

- Rodney, on est seul…

- Ah non ! ah non non non ! Y en a peut-être d'autres à l'intérieur, et puis je manie très mal ce truc, ajoute-t-il en brandissant son pistolet.

- Bon, McKay avec moi, Ronon et Teyla vous vous séparez.

Sans plus attendre les deux intéressés partent chacun de leur côté. Sheppard prend le couloir de gauche, suivit de près par un scientifique pas du tout rassuré. Après une bifurcation ils arrivent dans une salle assez grande, ressemblant à un labo. Deux longues tables longent les murs, dessus des tas de fioles et autres instruments. McKay s'en approche.

- Il s'en sert encore, c'est sur, murmure-t-il. Oh ! Un ordinateur ! C'est merveilleux !

- Quoi en-co-re !

- Rien, je viens juste de mettre la main sur une superbe machine qui nous donnera sûrement des tas d'infos sur ce que le Wraith fabrique ici. Et tout ça grâce à mon génie…

- Le Wraith ? tout à l'heure ils étaient plusieurs…

- Gnagnagna… Laissez-moi travailler.

John soupire et se penche sur une sorte de lit, assez semblable à ceux de l'infirmerie par la dimension. _Sauf qu'on a un croisement entre la pierre et le métal à la place des matelas moelleux…_ Il tapote dessus, c'est froid. Une traînée sombre zèbre surface, il gratte doucement avec un ongle. Du sang ? Sa radio grésille, il sursaute.

_Colonel ? C'est Teyla. J'ai trouvé... Oh mon dieu il faut que vous veniez... _

_J'arrive._

- McKay, on bouge.

- Quoi ? Mais je viens à peine d'allumer ce…

- Venez !

Il l'attrape par le col, le forçant à lâcher sa trouvaille et l'entraîne hors de la pièce.

_Teyla, c'est si grave que ça ?_

_Oui, je… Je n'en reviens pas…_

Ronon est posté à l'entrée d'une petite salle lorsque les deux amis arrivent, McKay essoufflé par sa course.

- C'est vraiment important ? demande Sheppard en passant devant lui.

- Oui.

Le runner ajoute d'un ton posé :

- Et on a intérêt à vite partir…

Le colonel ne s'attarde pas à papoter, devinant le regard pressant de Teyla dans son dos. Il range son arme et s'approche doucement. L'endroit est vraiment minuscule par rapport au reste de la cache. Teyla est agenouillée dans un coin, devant un tas de couverture même si celles-ci tiennent plus de bouts de tissus éliminés. Elle semble parler à voix basse, à moins que ce ne soit des gémissements.

- Teyla ?

- Vite, nous devons rentrer sur Atlantis.

- Teyla ?

A présent le colonel est juste derrière elle, il se tord le cou pour observer par-dessus son épaule. Les mains de la jeune femme s'écartent avec lenteur, presque à regret.

- Mais ?

- Colonel, il est malade, nous devons quitter cet endroit !

John encaisse le choc petit à petit. _Un gosse, un gosse chez un Wraith… _L'enfant est jeune, 5-6 ans tout au plus. Allongé sur le dos, entortillé dans les couvertures, il respire avec difficulté. Une large plaie s'étale sur son torse nu.

- Il a de la fièvre, annonce-t-elle, il délire complètement.

- Faut prévenir le docteur Weir…

Teyla prend l'enfant et se relève, avec l'aide du colonel ils l'entourent de sa veste.

- Vous voulez que je… ? demande John

- Non, il est n'est pas bien lourd…

- Bon, on y va. Et vite ! ajoute-t-il à McKay qui triture un panneau de contrôle sur le mur.

Le scientifique louche sur le petit corps à la tignasse ébouriffée, lové dans les bras de l'athosienne.

- C'est à qui ça ?

Voilà, première fois que je poste sur le site donc je ne suis pas encore sûre du résultat, la suite arrivera dans peu de temps ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Teyla est assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie, entre John et Ronon. Weir fait les cent pas sous leur nez, les bombardant de questions.  
- Et il n'y avait pas d'autres enfants ? Vous en êtes surs ?  
- Certains, répond le runner, j'ai tout fouillé.  
- Même pas de traces ?  
- Non.  
- Le Wraith ne vous a pas vu ?  
- C'est au moins la cinquième fois que vous posez cette question !  
Le regard d'Elizabeth se durcit.  
- Il en va de la sauvegarde d'Atlantis.  
- Je sais, dit le colonel, mais je vous assure : on a trouvé l'enfant et on l'a ramené, c'est tout.  
- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec un Wraith !  
- Peut-être qu'il a été recueillit, lance McKay de la porte, comme Zaddick avec Ellia. Dès que ce môme va se réveiller, il va devenir tout vert et nous sauter dessus ! On aurait du en savoir plus avant de le ramener.  
- Zaddick n'a pas tenté de tailler en brochette Ellia, réplique John. Enfin vous avez bien vu l'entaille qu'il avait, au moins 15 cm de long !  
- Les enfants c'est comme les cafards de toute façon, increvable et terriblement embêtant. Et c'est pas Zelenka qui me contredira.  
- Oui, c'est la rencontre des grands esprits, ironise John.  
McKay grimace mais reste. Il s'assoit sur une chaise, un peu à l'écart. John le dévisage, le scientifique est plus inquiet qu'il ne veut bien le montrer. D'ailleurs, qui ne le serait pas ? Un silence pesant s'installe, chacun ruminant de sombres pensées.  
Le docteur Beckett sort de derrière le rideau qui entoure le lit du jeune malade. Il s'approche de l'équipe et d'Elizabeth, l'air grave. Aussitôt Weir bondit et demande :  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Bien, enfin mieux que lorsque vous me l'avez amené. Sa blessure est moins grave que ce que je pensais.  
- Comment s'est-il fait ça ? questionne Teyla, vous avez une idée ?  
- Oui, les Wraiths ont des ongles assez dévastateurs, plus leurs morceaux de métal qu'ils rajoutent pour avoir une meilleure prise lorsque…  
- Pas la peine de nous faire l'explication entière, coupe McKay, ça veut dire que le Wraith a voulu l'aspirer ?  
- Non, répond Carson, il n'y a pas de cicatrices laissant envisager cette hypothèse. Je pense plutôt à un coup, destiné à taillader la chair.  
Les autres s'interrogent du regard.  
- Ça n'a pas de sens, dit finalement Weir, pourquoi le Wraith a-t-il fait cela ?  
- Je l'ignore madame, une punition, un accès de colère, tout simplement lorsqu'il a enlevé l'enfant à ses parents… tant que je ne connaîtrais pas l'histoire je ne pourrais pas répondre.  
- Et pour le moment ?  
- Il dort, je lui ai donné un sédatif.  
Le docteur Weir hoche la tête d'un air entendu.  
- Bien, dit-elle, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Réunion dans une heure.  
Les membres de l'équipe semblent hésiter mais il convient qu'un malade doit rester au calme, et Beckett ne se prive pas pour le faire savoir. Une minute plus tard tout le monde avaient quitté l'infirmerie. Mais au moment où Weir passe le pas de la porte il la retient.  
- J'ai une chose importante à vous dire… A propos de l'enfant.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Lorsque j'ai pris son bras pour lui administrer le sédatif… son bras, au creux du coude…  
- Oui, et bien ?  
- Ce gosse a les veines d'un junkie !

Le docteur Beckett se posta devant le lit de l'enfant. Il dormait paisiblement, les muscles détendus. Ses petits doigts s'étaient refermés sur le bord de la couverture, réflexe ? Il le contempla avec tendresse puis s'en retourna à son bureau. Ce problème de veines le tracassait sérieusement, qu'avait-il subit entre les mains du Wraith ? Il s'assit devant son microscope, il était temps d'étudier le sang de l'enfant.  
Plus loin du monde s'agitait, sûrement les soldat en train de rire après une plaisanterie. Un cri retentit soudain. Carson se leva et se précipita vers son lieu d'origine. Une infirmière se tenait à l'écart, les traits crispés.  
- Il m'a mordu !  
- Par… Pardon ?  
- Il m'a mordu !  
Le docteur se précipite vers le lit, vide.  
- Mais je lui avait donné un sédatif !  
Il contacta Weir par radio :  
_Elizabeth ? Ici Carson, l'enfant n'est plus à l'infirmerie.  
__Quoi ! Je préviens John…  
_L'infirmière expliqua, perturbée :  
- Il a commencé à s'agiter alors je me suis approchée pour voir. Mais… Je ne sais pas, il s'est relevé d'un coup et a arraché sa perfusion. J'ai voulu lui faire une nouvelle injection mais lorsqu'il aperçu la seringue… Il est devenu fou et m'a mordu.  
- Par où est-il parti ?  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules d'un air désespéré. Carson hèle un des soldats posté à l'entrée :  
- Hé ! Personne n'est sorti ?  
Le malabar se retourne et répond par la négative.  
_Donc il est encore ici… Derrière les autres lits ? Non, on verrait ses jambes._  
Il examina avec un œil neuf la salle, il s'agissait de découvrir le moindre recoin capable de lui fournir une cachette… Là ! Une grande armoire pas tout à fait contre l'angle de la pièce. Carson fit signe à l'infirmière de ne pas faire de bruit.  
Personne.  
- Docteur…  
- Chut ! Il ne faut pas l'effrayer !  
- Docteur, il est là…  
Carson fit volte-face, la jeune femme lui montrait… son bureau ! _Logique, il a du se faufiler pendant notre discussion…_ Il se dirigea vers le direction indiquée sur la pointe des pieds. Oui, il l'apercevait, assis dans un coin, les bras enserrant ses genoux. L'enfant le fixait. Son visage n'était qu'un masque figé de la terreur.  
Le plus lentement possible le docteur se rapprochait. Il s'arrêta à une distance respectable et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal…  
Les yeux sauvages de l'enfant ne cillait pas.  
- Allez viens… Je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de piqûre.  
Il glissa d'une dizaine centimètres vers le gosse. Pas de réaction, une bonne chose.  
- Je suis le docteur Beckett, et toi ?  
Moue septique en face.  
- Yuann…  
- Bien Yuann, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure était une erreur, d'accord ? Tu veux bien venir maintenant ?  
Yuann hésitait, pourtant cet homme avait l'air gentil… Et ce n'était pas un Wraith. Les paroles rassurantes eurent vite raison de ses derniers doutes. Le docteur se leva, l'enfant fit de même et attrapa sa main. Ensembles ils sortirent du bureau.  
- Tout va bien, ne cessait de répéter Carson, tout va bien…  
Et pourtant… Même les plus grands se trompent.

L'équipe est dans la salle de briefing, chacun assis à sa place habituelle. John gribouille sur une feuille de rapport. Le docteur Weir arrive, la séance peut donc commencer.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? demande John, parce que j'ai couru dans tous les couloirs et puis on me dit qu'il n'y a plus de problème…  
- Yuann a eu peur et a semé un peu la pagaille dans l'infirmerie, mais tout va bien.  
- Yuann, joli nom…  
- Bon, le docteur Beckett nous rejoindra dans quelques instants, je veux savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé sur cette planète.  
John soupire d'un air las.  
-On vous l'a déjà dit, un Wraith est sorti du rocher, Teyla nous a fait entrer à l'intérieur et on est tombé sur l'enfant.  
- Oui, et j'ai aussi trouvé des tas de trucs intéressants dans le labo du Wraith, mais notre brave colonel a une fois de plus préféré l'action à la science, ajoute McKay.  
- Il y avait une vie en jeu ! réplique John. Je voudrais retourner sur la planète, on doit récolter des infos.  
- Je comprends, mais nous devons attendre les résultats.  
- Pourquoi, intervient Ronon, le Wraith est seul, je me le fais en deux minutes.  
- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, répond Elizabeth, mais autant savoir de quoi il retourne.  
- Le runner hausse les épaules.  
-Voilà le docteur Beckett, dit Teyla.  
En effet, Carson arrive à grands pas dans la salle. Il ne prend pas le temps de s'asseoir et commence à parler.  
- C'est fou ! Complètement dingue ! Je viens de finir les analyses de Yuann… J'ai cru m'être trompé au début mais pourtant…  
- Quoi ? s'étonne Sheppard.  
- Son ADN ! C'est incroyable !  
- Il possède le gène des Anciens ? demande Teyla  
- Non ! Mi… Mieux ! C'est un ancien !  
L'ensemble des occupants de la pièce se regardent d'un air ahuri.  
- Vous en êtes sur ? questionne Weir.  
- Absolument, vous pensez bien, une découverte comme ça ! J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois !  
- L'enfant le sait ? Enfin, est-ce qu'il connaît ses origines ?  
- Je ne pense pas, je l'ai un peu questionné sur sa famille mais il ne semble pas s'en souvenir.  
- Bien… c'est une information à garder secrète pour le moment. Je ne tiens pas à ce que toute la cité soit au courant. Surtout que cela pourrait se révéler dangereux…  
- Nous devrions peut-être interroger une nouvelle fois Yuann, suggère Teyla.  
- Je suis d'accord, renchérit John, mais il faudrait attendre qu'il s'habitue à nous. Disons demain.  
- Accordé. Carson, vous veillerez sur Yuann pour le moment, j'aviserai plus tard.

- Bien Yuann, je m'appelle Teyla et je suis une athosienne. Tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler de ce peuple ?  
L'enfant secoue la tête et marmonne un vague « non ». Teyla ne cille pas, depuis les dix minutes qu'elle ait avec l'enfant celui-ci ne desserre pas les lèvres. Mais au moins elle aura réussit à lui faire accepter un biscuit, pour le plus grand bonheur du docteur Beckett.  
- Et toi, de quel peuple fais-tu parti ?  
- 'Sais pas…  
- Ce n'est pas grave, tu es encore petit…  
Nouveau silence. Yuann grignote son gâteau.  
- Nous allons te garder ici encore quelques temps, d'accord ?  
- Oui  
- Ta maman ne te manque pas trop ? essaie Teyla  
-'Sais pas  
- Tu ne sais pas ?  
- J'ai pas de maman.  
- Mais avant d'être chez le Wraith, il y avait bien quelqu'un ?  
- Non.  
Les yeux de l'enfant se perdent dans le vide.  
- Je vais pas y retourner ? demande-t-il soudain  
- Non.  
- Le Wraith, il est méchant…  
- Teyla se retient de sourire, le plus dur est passé. A présent Yuann est prêt à lui répondre franchement.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faisait le Wraith ?  
- Mal… Des piqûres, ajoute-t-il en frissonnant.  
- Et… C'est tout ?  
- Oui.  
Raté, Yuann se renferme à nouveau. Teyla n'insiste pas et le quitte une douzaine de minutes plus tard. De son côté Weir est dans son bureau en compagnie de Sheppard.  
- Dans combien de temps pourrons-nous nous rendre sur la planète ? demande-t-il.  
- D'ici quelques jours, le temps que le Wraith étende ses recherches à d'autres planètes.  
- Vous êtes vraiment sure que…  
- John, un Wraith ne garde pas un enfant dans un laboratoire pour s'amuser, surtout si celui est un ancien.  
Sheppard hausse les épaules.  
- D'accord, mais tenez-moi au courant.  
- Bien sur.  
Le colonel quitte la pièce. Elizabeth soupire et se laisse tomber dans sa chaise, elle aussi aimerait en savoir le plus possible maintenant… Pourtant il faut attendre, patienter encore et toujours.

_Bizarre…_  
Le docteur Beckett se frotte les yeux, il se fait tard mais il n'arrive pas à quitter son labo. Combien de temps déjà ? Plus de deux jours qu'il s'interroge ? Mais ce n'est pas possible… Mais, il y a toujours ce mais… Yuann ne sort pas de son mutisme, il répond par monosyllabes. Traumatisé comme n'importe quel gosse, c'est normal. Mais, mais, mais… Carson se lève, une bonne tasse de café, c'est ça qu'il faut.  
_Vraiment étrange…_  
La curiosité le rappelle trois pas plus loin. Il se rassoit, reprend ses notes. Oui, il y a bien une petite anomalie qui ne devrait pas être là. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela prouve-t-il ? Ils ne savent rien des parents du gamin, peut-être un ancêtre d'un quelconque peuple… Oui, mais ça ne colle pas…  
_Pas normal…_  
Beckett se relève, hésite et quitte enfin son bureau. Juste une dose massive de caféine, après il ne bouge plus. Et puis John et son équipe partent demain, ils apporteront sûrement de nouvelles informations. 

**Voilà, pour la suite. Et merci pour les reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

- Vous êtes certaine qu'il n'est pas ici ?  
- Absolument colonel, je ne sens aucune présence.  
- Dans ce cas…  
John glisse silencieusement entre les arbres et les rochers, le reste de l'équipe derrière lui. Son arme à la main Ronon marche d'un air désinvolte. Tout le contraire de McKay qui, malgré l'excitation des futures découvertes, n'a cessé de s'inquiéter depuis l'atterrissage du jumper. Après une dernière vérification du périmètre les quatre compagnons s'arrêtent devant l'immense paroi de pierre.

- Allons Yuann, fait un effort.  
Une moue têtue s'inscrit sur le visage de l'enfant. Le docteur Beckett n'y prête guère attention et renouvelle sa demande.  
- Juste un tout petit peu bonhomme, tu dois manger.  
- … Nan…  
- Mais je t'assure, c'est très bon.  
Yuann contemple un instant la barre chocolatée mais secoue à nouveau la tête. Carson se mordille la lèvre, il commence à être à court d'idées.  
- Tu crois que le Wraith va venir ?  
L'homme cille. C'est une des phrases les plus longues que l'enfant ait prononcées depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis.  
- Il ne sait pas que tu es ici, répond-t-il. Et puis, nous ne le laisserons pas rentrer dans la cité.  
- Il sait tout.  
Le cœur du docteur manque un battement. Il a déjà vérifié, Yuann n'a pas d'appareil de localisation comme Ronon. Mais le ton de l'enfant, si froid, si apeuré…  
- Il ne viendra pas.  
- Si, il sait tout.  
La voix fluette du gosse se brise, il en va de même pour le silence.  
- J'ai déjà essayé de m'échapper mais… Mais il m'a retrouvé très vite. Je m'étais caché… Et il… il… il… Il sait tout, il devine tout. Pourtant je m'étais bien caché… Et puis j'avais couru loin…  
Les yeux se recouvrent d'un voile salé. Il descend de son lit et va chercher une tiédeur réconfortante contre le ventre du médecin. Le docteur le soulève et le serre contre son corps, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.  
- Je veux pas qu'il me retrouve encore une fois.

- Alors ?  
- Minute ! On vous a jamais dit de ne pas déranger un scientifique en pleine action ?  
- Si, des tas de fois. Sauf que là, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.  
Rodney ne répond pas, trop absorbé par son travail. Il va d'un ordinateur à l'autre, branche et débranche divers appareils. John s'approche de la table qui avait attiré son attention quelques jours auparavant. Il n'y a plus de sang. D'ailleurs la pièce entière a changé. Il manque des objets, tout semble plus rangé… Si le Wraith a récupéré les informations les plus importantes ils sont mal partis. Teyla est postée devant l'entrée, les yeux mis clos. Le colonel ne se fait pas trop de soucis, elle saura les prévenir s'il s'approche. Soudain une exclamation retentit. McKay a la bouche ouverte, expression même de la surprise.  
- Quoi ? demande Sheppard.  
- Je… J'en suis pas sur…

- Vous pouvez répéter ?  
- Yuann n'est pas un atlante.  
Weir se prit la tête entre les mains.  
- Il y a quelques jours encore vous affirmiez le contraire Carson.  
- Oui, mais à ce moment tout me semblait normal. Enfin, je vous avais montré ses résultats. En dépit de son état à son arrivée, cet enfant était absolument parfait !  
- Comme Chaya ?  
- Oui, oui c'est ça… Un Ancien, un atlante de toute évidence.  
- Attendez, interrompt Elizabeth, comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ?  
- Après avoir submergé la cité nous savons que les Anciens sont partis sur diverses planètes. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que l'ensemble de la race a quitté cette galaxie ? Chaya en est la preuve vivante ! Je pense qu'une colonie est restée ici, c'est la seule explication… dans une sorte de bulle temporelle comme celle où est resté le colonel Sheppard ou encore une planète entière protégée par un bouclier : les possibilités sont multiples…  
- Ce n'est donc qu'une hypothèse ?…  
- Fort probable tout de même…  
- Mais…  
- … Comment Yuann s'est-il retrouvé dans les mains du Wraith alors que son lieu d'habitation est censé être protégé ? Je ne sais pas… Peut-être un déménagement qui a mal tourné…  
- Carson, je ne plaisante pas.  
- Moi non plus… Ce gosse est un mystère mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important pour le moment.  
Il tend un dossier à Weir et continue son explication.  
- Ce sont les analyses à son arrivée et là, celle de ce matin. Regardez ! Regardez les différences dans les résultats !  
Elizabeth fronce les sourcils, septique.  
- Il y a un risque pour sa santé ?  
- Non, mais je vais le surveiller de près…  
- Comment expliquez-vous cela ?  
- Je ne l'explique pas…  
Le docteur Weir esquisse un sourire.  
- Carson, vous êtes le meilleur dans votre domaine. Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas d'idées !  
- C'est vrai… J'ai bien une petite idée.  
Dans ce cas je vous écoute, Sheppard et son équipe rentrent d'ici peu ; nous pourrons donc comparer vos trouvailles.  
- J'imagine que vous vous souvenez du fonctionnement du rétrovirus ?

- C'est pas possible… souffle Sheppard. Pourquoi un Wraith ferait une chose pareille ?  
- J'en sais rien, mais il faut en informer Atlantis au plus vite !  
Rodney attrape plusieurs appareils et les fourre dans son sac. Il s'agite dans tous les sens, incapable de rester au même endroit plus de deux secondes.  
- Il me faut ça… Et ce truc aussi… Et ça ! C'est bon… non ! Il manque ça !  
- Rodney ?  
- Oui, j'arrive !  
Il ferme son sac et le pose difficilement sur ses épaules.  
- On… On peut y aller.  
- Teyla, Ronon. On bouge !  
L'équipe quitte le laboratoire sans s'attarder : le jumper est à plus de deux kilomètres.  
- Comment vous l'avez deviné ? demande Ronon.  
- C'est simple, répond McKay, le visage rouge. Il y a tout un dossier qui décrit l'évolution de l'expérience. J'ai pas tout lu mais le principal est clair : le Wraith essaie de fabriquer  
un Ancien !  
- Fabriquer ? On parle d'un être humain quand même ! s'exclame Sheppard.  
- Bah j'en suis pas si sur moi ! Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est pas un Wraith ?  
- Enfin ! Vous l'avez bien vu ! Il ne peut pas être un Wraith !  
- On en reparlera sur la cité ! Non ! Mieux ! Dans le jumper !

- Yuann, écoute-moi bien. C'est très important.  
L'enfant daigne enfin tourner la tête vers le docteur Weir. Assis en tailleur sur son lit d'infirmerie il semble s'ennuyer ferme. Il est habillé de vêtements athosien.  
- Il va falloir que tu fasses un effort de mémoire, d'accord ?  
- Oui.  
- Le Wraith t'a toujours fait des piqûres ?  
- Oui.  
Elle fronce les sourcils, étonnée.  
- Toujours, toujours ?  
- … Oui, je crois. Je me souviens pas bien.  
- C'est tout ?  
- Teyla a déjà posé la question.  
- Je sais, mais je te la repose.  
- Il me demandait d'allumer des trucs aussi.  
- Des… trucs ?  
- Oui, comme ça.  
L'enfant descend du lit et s'approche d'un bouton incrusté dans le mur. Il pose sa main dessus et fait baisser la lumière dans la pièce. Carson qui assiste à la scène se tourne vers le docteur Weir.  
- Il n'y a que les personnes qui possèdent le gène qui sont capables de faire ça.  
Elle hoche la tête d'un air soucieux et quitte la pièce. Tout devient de plus en plus compliqué, une réponse amène deux questions… Yuann n'est pas un Ancien, mais qui était-il dans ce cas ? La vision furtive d'un Wraith passe devant ses yeux. Non. Impensable. Ses pas la conduise machinalement à la salle de contrôles, des techniciens s'y affairent. Elle consulte sa montre, Sheppard et son équipe ne devraient pas tarder. D'ailleurs voilà la porte qui s'active. Après confirmation du code elle ordonne la levée du bouclier. Le jumper tant attendu apparaît et monte aussitôt vers le hangar. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle entend la voix excitée de McKay. Il va devenir infernal une fois au courant. Il entre dans son champs de vision, un énorme sac sur le dos.  
- Elizabeth ! Elizabeth ! Vous n'allez pas me croire mais...  
- J'ai une chose importante à vous dire…  
- Yuann n'est pas un Ancien ! déclarent-ils d'une même voix.  
Ils se regardent bizarrement.  
- Mais… commence Rodney.  
- Les analyses de Yuann, Carson a détecté une anomalie.  
- Chacun son domaine, moi ce sont les ordinateurs…  
Teyla arrive à son tour, suivie de Ronon.  
- Où est Sheppard ? demande Weir.  
- Sûrement avec Yuann. Il a décidé de faire ami-ami, ironise McKay.  
- Oh… Je vous laisse une demi-heure et nous faisons le debreafing.  
Elle s'interrompt et porte une main à son oreille.  
_Elizabeth ? C'est Beckett, il y a un problème._

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !  
Le colonel Sheppard s'approche d'Elizabeth et la fait s'éloigner. Au fond de l'infirmerie, le docteur Beckett s'affaire près d'un petit corps inconscient, aidé par une jeune femme.  
Je ne sais pas. Je lui montrais ma montre et d'un coup… Il est devenu blanc et est tombé dans les pommes. Weir semble être rassurée. Avec le peu qu'il mange ce n'est pas étonnant. Seulement cela ne semble pas être la bonne explication, surtout lorsque Carson vient à leur rencontre, le visage fermé.  
- Ne me dite pas que c'est grave…  
- Dans ce cas je ferais mieux de ne rien dire.  
Il s'interrompt une poignée de secondes et reprend.  
- Ce n'est pas un simple malaise… c'est beaucoup trop brutal.  
- Et ?…  
- Je lui ai donné un calmant, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire tant que nous ne savons pas de quoi il retourne… Je dois attendre les prochains résultats.  
Elizabeth jette un regard compatissant à Yuann, étendu, les traits crispés.  
- Nous devrions avancer un peu le debreafing…


	4. Chapter 4

**La flemme de refaire la mise en page, il faudra attendre la prochaine suite ;-)**

McKay est debout, devant un écran. Le reste de l'équipe, assis à une table, le fixe avec attention.  
- Nous savons que les Wraiths ont déjà fait par le passé des expériences sur les humains, Teyla en est, si je peux ainsi dire, la preuve vivante. Il y a quelques jours nous tombons sur une planque de nos charmants amis et y découvrons un gosse. Sheppard joue au bon samaritain et le ramène sur Atlantis. Jusque là, pas de problème.  
- Vous pourriez accélérer ?  
- Si vous voulez… On apprend que Yuann est un Ancien, un Atlante de surcroît. C'est l'étonnement le plus complet et du coup on se demande pourquoi et surtout comment un Wraith le garde avec lui. Avec nos petites jambes nous retournons sur la planète et pendant ce temps…  
- Carson m'apprend que Yuann n'est pas un vrai ancien, complète Elizabeth. John vous a déjà demandé d'accélérer.  
- J'y viens !  
Il appui sur un bouton et une série de tableaux apparaissent.  
- Voilà l'évolution d'une sorte de… traitement administré à Yuann par le Wraith. Des séquences ADN pour la plupart. Au début il est parfaitement normal, un gosse comme les autres quoi.  
- Donc ce n'est plus un Wraith pour vous ? interroge Sheppard avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
- Non, Carson a vérifié tout à l'heure. Je continue ! Ce que nous avons sous les yeux c'est la preuve évidente que le Wraith a tenté de transformer Yuann en Ancien. Je dis bien tenté car suffit de regarder dans quel état il est pour savoir que ce n'a pas marché !  
- Disons plutôt que c'est moitié-moitié, sans les injections l'ADN humain reprend le dessus.  
- Oui, mais là n'est pas le problème. Pourquoi cette expérience ? J'ai déjà des idées… Tout d'abord Yuann sert de cobaye avant l'injection sur les Wraiths, ça leur permettrait d'accéder à leur technologie. Sachant qu'il y en a sur la quasi-totalité des planètes…  
- Et les autres idées ?  
- Il n'y en a qu'une en plus… Pour l'instant ! Yuann est élevé dans la haine des hommes et l'admiration des Wraiths. On lui apprend à se battre, le jour venu ils attaquent Atlantis tous ensemble et grâce à son aide peuvent contrôler l'ensemble de la cité. Mais ça rejoint l'idée numéro un.  
- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas fini d'étudier les données ? demande Weir.  
- Non, juste une infime partie.  
- Dans ce cas continuez, nous reprendrons plus tard.

12 heures plus tard (la flemme de faire une jolie ellipse... **et trois bons mois après la flemme est toujours présente**)  
- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, son état empire.  
- A quel point ?  
- C'est très grave… J'ai regardé les informations de Rodney mais il n'y a pas le moindre indice.  
- Vous vous souvenez, lorsque vous m'avez dit que Yuann avait des veines de Junkie ?  
- Oui…  
- Peut-être est-il dépendant de ce que lui administrait le Wraith ?  
- C'est une bonne hypothèse mais elle ne tient pas debout Elizabeth, il aurait été en état de manque bien avant.  
- Mais alors quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas !  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais il va mourir si on ne trouve pas vite une solution. Il vomit tout ce qu'on lui fait avaler, les médicaments n'ont aucun effet…  
- Peut-être que…  
Mais une sirène la coupe dans son élan, une activation de la porte. Elle hésite et quitte un docteur Beckett désemparé.  
- Vous recevez un code ? demande-t-elle à un technicien.  
- Non, rien.  
Elle se mord la lèvre et regarde autour d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas s'attacher autant à un enfant quasi-muet. Mais ce qu'il a vécu force l'amour et l'envie de protection. Elle ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Toujours montrer cette image de femme forte, c'est vital pour la cité.  
- C'est qui ?  
John se tient devant elle, le souffle court.  
- Personne n'est en mission, continu-t-il.  
- Nous verrons bien, répond Weir.  
- Docteur Weir, nous recevons une transmission !  
- Passez-la.  
Le technicien s'exécute. Un écran se matérialise. Exclamations. Cris étouffés.  
- C'est pas vrai, murmure Elizabeth.  
Et pourtant… C'est bien sur le visage d'un Wraith que l'ensemble des regards se braque. Quelques techniciens ont quitté la salle, horrifiés. D'autres restent sur place, tétanisés. Elizabeth reste interdite mais reprend ses esprits.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous eu l'adresse de cette planète ? Et…  
- Et que voulez-vous, je suppose ? Vous êtes tellement prévisibles comme race…  
- Répondez à nos questions, ordonnent le colonel Sheppard.  
Le Wraith pose ses yeux jaunes sur John et un sourire mauvais s'étire sur son visage.  
- Il est malade, n'est-ce pas ?  
- De qui parlez-vous ?  
- De l'enfant, le jeune humain. Yuann…  
- Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici, répond Weir sans hésiter.  
- Oui… Et cette cité est toujours là…  
- Je vous dis qu'il n'y a perso…  
- Taisez-vous ! Les passages de vos pitoyables soldats ont prouvés le contraire !  
Un silence pèse dans l'air. Le Wraith semble satisfait.  
- Il est bien malade ?  
- … Oui. Que voulez-vous ?  
- Je veux l'enfant.  
- C'est hors de question ! s'écrie Sheppard.  
- Dans ce cas vous le condamnez à une longue agonie.  
- Nous avons de bons médecins, ils trouveront.  
- Vous oubliez qu'après la solution au problème il faut la mettre en place, croyez-vous que l'enfant attendra jusque là ?  
- Et vous ? Pourquoi vous voulez récupérer un gosse qui était déjà en train de mourir avec vous ?  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas.  
- Donc nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !  
Sheppard se précipite sur le panneau de commande et fait disparaître l'écran d'un coup de poing rageur. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte des étoiles se ferment.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! s'écrie Weir.  
- Ce qu'il fallait faire.  
- Yuann va mourir John ! Et ce Wraith détient la seule chose capable de le guérir !  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Madame, commence le colonel, vous devriez placer davantage de confiance en nos propres techniques. Carson trouvera, il trouve toujours.

- Allez bonhomme, ne te laisse pas faire…  
Le docteur Beckett pose sa main sur le front trempé de sueur de Yuann. Il est brûlant. Avec des gestes lents il lui injecte une nouvelle dose de pénicilline. C'est la seule chose qu'il peut lui donner tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé ce qui ne va pas. Une infirmière tousse discrètement derrière lui, elle lui tend un dossier. Carson le prend.  
- C'est de pire en pire, murmure-t-il pour lui-même.  
Il se lève et s'éloigne. Sheppard fait irruption dans la pièce.  
- Qui c'était ? demande Carson  
- … Euh, un Wraith. Le Wraith ; il voulait Yuann. Je l'ai renvoyé.  
- Vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû…  
- Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez quand même pas qu'on…  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! se défend le docteur. Mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le sauver…

36h plus tard (parce que décidément les ellipses…)  
- Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?  
- Si ça continue comme ça… Pas plus de deux jours.  
Elizabeth hoche la tête, la gorge serrée.  
- Vous n'avez aucune piste ?  
- Non… Il a juste de la fièvre mais… je ne sais pas. Ça paralyse l'ensemble de son corps : il ne mange plus, on l'hydrate à partir d'une perfusion mais ce n'est pas très efficace. - Pas de virus, pas de bactérie. C'est un mystère.  
- Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ?  
- Attendre, le soulager… Je vais continuer mes recherches.  
- D'accord.  
Elizabeth encourage le docteur Beckett et retourne à son bureau, un poids dans l'estomac. Une matinée au calme, c'est ce qu'il lui faut. Elle s'assoit sur sa chaise et laisse -vagabonder ses pensées. Ses yeux papillonnent, se ferment.  
- Docteur Weir ?  
Elle sursaute. Teyla se tient dans l'ouverture de la porte.  
- Quelqu'un souhaite vous parler.  
Elle se lève et suit l'Athosienne jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Ronon, John et McKay sont déjà là. Elle comprend subitement la situation.  
- Le Wraith nous a laissé un message, il veut venir sur Atlantis pour prendre Yuann, dit Sheppard.  
- Il nous contacte d'ici une heure pour avoir notre réponse, continue Rodney.  
- Euh… Oui, oui. Il va venir.  
Des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tournent vers elle.  
- Il sera seul, nous pouvons le maîtriser facilement…  
- Mais il peut en apprendre beaucoup sur la cité, ne serait-ce qu'en observant, déclare Teyla.  
- Il n'en parlera pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser partir. C'est lui qui nous apprendra des choses.  
L'équipe acquiesce.  
- Tirer profit de toutes les situations, c'est ça ?  
- Oui John. Nous sommes en guerre.  
- D'accord, évitez de le tuer Ronon. Du moins pour le moment.  
**(à partir de là le récit retourne au passé simple, je sais pas ce qui m'est passé dans la tête à ce moment.)**  
A partir de cette phrase fatidique la totalité des membres d'Atlantis eurent la certitude que les minutes peuvent être très longues. Le temps s'étirait, l'anxiété gagnait chaque cœur. Quand la porte se mit en marche ce fut un frisson collectif. Une rangée de soldats se mit en place en bas des marches, armes braquées sur le vortex.  
Le Wraith semblait plus grand que ses semblables. Plus svelte aussi. Il s'arrêta net et considéra les soldats avec une pointe d'amusement.  
- Restez où vous êtes, ordonna Weir.  
- Bien…  
La tension était palpable. Mais ne fallait pas tarder, à quelques mètres de là un enfant agonisait. Quatre malabars escortèrent le Wraith jusqu'à l'infirmerie. L'extraterrestre se dirigea directement au chevet de Yuann. L'infirmière le regarda avec des yeux exorbités et s'éclipsa bien vite. Seul restait le docteur Beckett et les militaires un peu en retrait.  
- Que lui avez-vous donné ?  
- Des calmants basiques.  
Le Wraith attrapa le dossier contenant les résultats des analyses et l'examina attentivement. Carson se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise mais il trouva le courage nécessaire pour retrouver l'usage de la parole :  
- Vous savez ce qu'il a ?  
- Bien sur.  
- Et ?  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un humain, vous ne comprendriez pas.  
Le docteur Beckett piqua un far mais ne réagit pas à la provocation. Il détourna la tête et vit l'infirmière lui faire signe, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Hésitation. Devait-il laisser Yuann seul avec cette créature ? Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? Il y avait les gardes, ça devrait suffire. Il rejoignit la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui tendit un des ordinateurs portables. Des courbes étaient visibles sur l'ensemble de l'écran.  
- Mais ce sont…  
- Les signatures énergétiques de nanorobots, compléta l'infirmière d'un murmure.  
- Comment se fait-il qu'on ne les ai pas détectées auparavant ?  
- Je ne sais pas…  
- Attendez ! Elles sont en baisse !  
En une seconde Carson comprit tout : la cause du mal de Yuann, l'inefficacité des médicaments… L'arrivée du Wraith !  
- Ecartez-vous de lui ! hurla-t-il  
Mais c'était trop tard. Le Wraith venait de plaquer sa main contre le maigre torse de l'enfant. Le sang perla. Le petit corps se cambra.  
Et Ronon arriva au bon moment. Le rayon rouge atteignit le Wraith dans le dos, il s'effondra aussitôt.  
- Je savais bien qu'il ferait un truc dans le genre, marmonna-t-il.  
Sheppard apparut à son tour.  
- Il est mort ?  
- Non, juste assommé… Je veux le voir souffrir, répondit le runner avec toute la haine du monde dans la voix.  
Un poids immense disparut des entrailles de Carson, le Wraith n'avait pas eu le temps d'aspirer la vie de l'enfant. Il remercia Ronon du regard.  
- Emmenez-le loin d'ici. S'il vous plaît.


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé pour la mise en page, mais je sors d'un après-midi de tournage et je suis dans un état de fatigue assez important (genre un tic bizarre de la paupière gauche, les lèvres qui remuent toutes seules "moteur, ça tourne, eeeeeeet action !") bref... Promis, la prochaine suite aura des espaces ;-)**

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? crie le colonel Sheppard  
Le Wraith, debout dans sa cellule, ne bouge pas.  
- POURQUOI ?  
- C'était dans mes intérêts.  
- Vos intérêts ? Tuer un gosse innocent ?  
- Vous avez l'esprit bien étroit colonel, répond le Wraith en détachant les syllabes du dernier mot.  
- Dans ce cas, à vous de m'expliquer.  
Silence moqueur. John pointe son arme sur son interlocuteur mais il est encore trop tôt pour le tuer.  
- Ronon, allez-y.

- Je l'ai toujours dit ! Les scientifiques sont les sauveurs du monde mais les militaires sont trop orgueilleux pour le reconnaître !  
- Et en plus ils sont ingrats ! continue Zelenka. Ils amènent un Wraith sur la cité, il y a du grabuge et c'est sur qui qu'on passe ses nerfs après ? Sur nous !  
- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous, se dépêcher de trouver des informations potables ! Un ordinateur Wraith ne se décode pas en claquant des doigts !  
McKay attrape une tasse de café et la vide d'un trait. Une partie du système lui résiste depuis le début, ce qui a le ton de titiller l'ego du scientifique.  
- Allez mon coco, on va voir qui est le plus intelligent…

Le docteur Weir est dans l'infirmerie, encore sous le choc de l'attaque.  
- Le Wraith n'a pas…  
- Non, Yuann n'a rien. Et mieux encore, son état s'améliore !  
- Pardon ?  
- Les nanorobots, explique le médecin, je ne comprends pas encore qu'on ne les ai pas découverts plutôt mais maintenant je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Ils commençaient à s'affaiblir et un envoi d'ondes magnétiques devrait les éliminer totalement.  
- C'est ça qui…  
- Le rendait malade, oui. J'espère que l'interrogatoire du Wraith nous permettra de mieux saisir la situation.  
- Mais Yuann est sauvé maintenant, c'est le principal.

Rodney se descend une nouvelle tasse de café et reprend son travail. Il a forcé le dossier et tente à présent de le traduire en bon anglais.  
- Génial, on dirait une chasse au trésor…  
- De quoi ?  
- Taisez-vous Zelenka, je suis en phase génie.

Sheppard attend dans un couloir. Ronon sort soudain d'une pièce.  
- Alors ?  
- Il est coriace… Mais je le ferais parler.  
- Sage décision. Que diriez-vous d'un petit remontant ? Allez, on va au messe. Je vous le confie, ajoute-t-il à l'intention des deux gardes postés devant la porte.

Weir est assise à son bureau, en pleine rédaction des derniers événements. Mais par où commencer ? Cette histoire est plus trouée qu'un gruyère ! (hum… pas super la comparaison). Ecrire tout ce qu'elle sait, les réponses viendront après.

- J'ai faim.  
Le docteur Carson se retourne d'un bond. Yuann est redressé sur son lit. De larges cernes s'étalent sous ses yeux mais il a déjà été en moins bonne santé. Ce rétablissement est un peu rapide, juste quelques heures après le traitement. Carson connaît alors sa deuxième illumination de la journée. Il attrape le premier gadget Ancien qui lui tombe sous la main et le tend à l'enfant, le cœur battant.  
- Essaie de l'allumer s'il te plait, je veux juste vérifier quelque chose.  
- Mais j'ai faim.  
- Oui, tiens prend ça, dit-il en sortant une barre de céréales de sa poche.  
Yuann déchire l'emballage et engloutit le contenu.  
- Tu peux l'allumer maintenant ?

Teyla esquive un coup de pied craintif.  
- Plus haute ta garde !  
La jeune athosienne réajuste la position de ses bras. Elle attaque mais Teyla pare une fois de plus.  
- Tu dois mettre plus de force dans tes membres Aëlle.  
- Oui.  
Teyla lui montre une combinaison de coups et la laisse s'entraîner à la reproduire. La jeune fille est douée, agile et persévérante ; elle fera une bonne combattante.  
Soudain une étrange sensation l'envahit, le froid. Comme lorsque…

- Elizabeth !  
- Oui Carson ?  
- Euh… Je ne vous dérange pas ? demande le docteur en louchant sur l'ébauche de rapport.  
- Non, j'ai presque fini.  
- C'est Yuann, il est encore un ancien.  
- Il a encore le gène ? Je dois avouer que ça ne m'étonne pas trop…  
- Non, c'est encore un Ancien à part entière.  
- Pardon ? Je croyais que cet ADN avait disparu.  
- Je le pensais aussi, mais les nanorobots, j'ai compris. Ils ont joué le rôle de régulateurs, ils cachent l'ADN ancien et rendent Yuann malade. A ce moment le Wraith débarque et se présente comme la solution miracle, une excuse rêvée pour aller sur Atlantis.  
- Mais pourquoi avoir tenté d'aspirer sa vie dans ce cas ?  
- Pour…  
Mais un soldat fait irruption dans la pièce.  
- Madame, le Wraith s'est échappé.  
- Yuann !

Une sirène d'alerte retentit. Zelenka sursaute et jure en tchèque. Rodney ne s'en aperçoit même pas, trop absorbé par son travail.  
- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? Ce traducteur ne te plaît pas ? Mais t'as pas le choix, c'est moi qui décide stupide ordinateur ! Et puis t'en voulais bien tout à l'heure !  
- L'alarme a sonné.  
- Je m'en fiche Zelenka !

Carson manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant les deux gardes de l'infirmerie à terre. Tout se bouscule dans sa tête, ils se sont fait avoir depuis le début ! Ce Wraith est plus malin qu'il veut bien le laisser croire. A quoi bon s'inoculer le gène des anciens lorsque la source se trouve à moins d'un mètre de vous ? A quoi bon rester un simple Wraith lorsqu'on se trouve dans la cité d'Atlantis ? Car dans ce cas, comment faire fonctionner toute cette merveilleuse technologie ?  
Il continue de courir, le lit est au fond de la pièce. Et vide aussi. Le docteur Beckett tourne sur lui-même, vérifie son bureau, toutes les cachettes possibles. Mais rien à faire, Yuann n'est plus là. Weir est restée dans la salle de contrôle. C'est la panique, un Wraith en liberté dans une cité censée être détruite ! Et puis la porte s'ouvre. Du moins elle commence.  
- Nous avons des équipes à l'extérieur ? demande-t-elle ?  
- Non Madame, ça vient de l'intérieur !  
- Pardon ?  
- Quelqu'un ouvre la porte à partir d'Atlantis !  
- Fermez-la dans ce cas !  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Activez le bouclier.  
- C'est impossible, je ne contrôle plus rien !  
Des soldats arrivent et inspectent les environs. Soudain une sorte de brume apparaît au niveau du vortex, c'est une silhouette. Le Wraith avec un Yuann inconscient dans les bras. Comment diable a-t-il fait pour se rendre invisible ? Les soldats braquent leurs armes sur l'alien mais ne tirent pas pour autant. D'ailleurs Elizabeth n'en aurait pas donné l'ordre. Le Wraith la regarde et sourit, découvrant une terrifiante rangée de dents. Il recule lentement, l'enfant lui offre la protection dont il a besoin. Il recule toujours et traverse la porte.  
Elizabeth serre les poings. Il n'y a quasiment aucun espoir de les retrouver maintenant.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, murmure Rodney.  
- Quoi ? demande Zelenka  
- Ils vont m'en vouloir de pas avoir découvert ça avant.  
- Rodney !  
McKay sursaute, c'est Teyla.  
- Le Wraith s'est échappé.  
- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! Je veux deux soldats devant cette porte ! Non ! Trois ! Quatre ! Et une arme aussi, je sais pas m'en servir mais ça rassure.  
- Rodney, il a quitté la cité… Avec Yuann.  
Le scientifique se stoppe net dans son agitation.  
- Je suis mort…  
Teyla le considère avec étonnement.  
- Et ça c'est joué à moins d'une heure en plus… Venez avec moi, on doit tout raconter au docteur Weir.  
Il s'élance dans les couloirs, laissant derrière lui un Zelenka complètement perdu.  
- Rodney ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Teyla en lui emboîtant le pas.  
- J'ai tout compris ! Vous voyer mes autres hypothèses quant à la raison de l'expérience étaient géniales mais ce n'étaient pas les bonnes.  
- Et…  
- Non, laissez-moi continuer ! On sait très bien que dans les guerres c'est chacun pour soi et les coups bas sont permis. D'ailleurs si un jour vous lisez les rapports de mission de SG1 vous vous rendrez compte que les Goa'ulds sont très forts à ce petit jeu là ! Bref ! Voilà que je manque de balancer cet ordinateur par la fenêtre à cause d'un traducteur capricieux mais croyez-moi ce que j'ai découvert est sensationnel.  
- C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?  
- Euh… Disons que si le Wraith était encore là et Yuann aussi ça serait la meilleure nouvelle depuis que Caldwell nous a ramené le ZPM ! Sauf que là, vu les circonstances, c'est la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver !  
- Pardon ?  
- Oh… Docteur Weir… On est déjà dans la salle de contrôle, j'ai marché vite !  
- Rodney, vous avez une mauvaise nouvelle supplémentaire ?  
- Euh… Oui.  
- Et qu'est ce qui pourrait y avoir de plus terrible que ce qu'il vient de se passer ?  
- Ce qui va se passer après…  
McKay évite tout contact visuel avec Elizabeth. Il hésite et, rassemblant tout son courage, déclare :  
- Yuann est un simple pion, la clé pour rentrer dans une sorte de base secrète… Base secrète des Anciens.  
- Ne me dite pas que…  
- Si… Une flotte entière de vaisseaux, capable de réduire Atlantis en cendre en un rien de temps…  
- Et de se rendre sur terre sans la moindre difficulté.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir :-)**

Les mots résonnèrent dans la salle telle une sentence fatale. Terre ? Atlantis ? Même les personnes les plus éloignées avaient entendu. Le docteur Weir était désemparée, les catastrophes s'enchaînaient à une vitesse terrifiante. D'abord la fuite du Wraith, l'enlèvement de Yuann, et maintenant… ça ?

- Venez avec moi, en salle de debreafing.

- Quoi… Maintenant ?

- Oui colonel Sheppard.

Le ton sec claqua dans l'air. C'était sans appel. D'un pas lourd de responsabilité la petite troupe se mit en mouvement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils étaient tous installés à leur siège : Ronon, Beckett, Teyla, John, McKay et même Zelenka.

- Bien, commença Elizabeth, je vais tenter de résumer les derniers événements. Les nanorobots qui sortent d'on ne sait où on rendu Yuann malade au point de mettre sa vie en péril. Ils ont également masqué l'ADN ancien et de ce fait nous avons cru bon de faire venir le Wraith sur la cité afin de le guérir. Sommes-nous d'accord sur ce point ?

- Au nom de toute l'équipe, oui.

- Mais nous nous sommes rendus compte trop tard de tout ceci. Le Wraith a réussi à s'échapper grâce au gène des anciens aspiré sur Yuann. Il traverse la porte avec l'enfant sans que nous puissions intervenir. Le drame aurait pu s'arrêter là : la perte d'un enfant et la possibilité de voir à nouveau des vaisseaux ruches sur nos écrans. A présent Rodney, je vous laisse la parole.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Mais vous trouvez aussi les solutions, coupa Teyla.

- Très drôle. Ecoutez bien, c'est pas très évident. On remonte 10000 ans en arrière, les Anciens sont condamnés et ils décident d'abandonner la cité, je vous laisse imaginer leur état d'esprit à ce moment ; je sais pas pour vous mais moi ça me plairait pas trop. Donc j'immerge Atlantis et je me promets de revenir un jour pour rétablir la paix car je suis un gentil bonhomme. Seulement il n'y a pas l'effet de surprise si je me ramène avec mes copains et toute une armada de vaisseaux, ces machins-là sont trop grand pour être occultés. Voilà qui laisse donc tout le temps aux Wraiths de me repérer et de préparer une stratégie. Alors comment faire ? Je me prépare une petite cachette secrète dans laquelle je range tout ce qui est encore en état de marche. J'attends plusieurs millénaires, j'emprunte la porte, je laisse la cité sous l'eau pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je prépare mon plan d'attaque, je vais chercher mes joujoux supers puissants et je me débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute des Wraiths. Vous me suivez ?

- Oui, répondit Weir.

- Parfait ! Parce que là ça commence à se compliquer ! Les Anciens ne sont pas bêtes et ils ont verrouillé l'accès à cette base. Une sorte de porte que seuls leur race peut ouvrir… Et double-sécurité en plus ! Il faut également connaître un… mot de passe.

- En fait, dit Zelenka, c'est un code génétique spécifique, impossible à tromper donc.

Carson haussa un sourcil.

- Je suppose que c'est le même principe que la génothérapie, reprit McKay, on inocule une séquence spéciale qui constitue la clé de cette porte. Les Anciens devaient se le transmettre au fil des générations, disons les meilleurs de chaque promotion militaire… Tout du moins des personnes de confiance, qui sauraient l'utiliser avec sagesse le moment venu. Mais voilà, les Anciens ne sont jamais revenus et la localisation de cette base a été perdue. Et c'est là que commence notre histoire. Pour X raison un Wraith apprend l'existence de cette flotte de vaisseaux, et plus il en connaît, plus il se rend compte des difficultés : il est incapable de mettre la main dessus et les Anciens ont tous quitté la galaxie. Il pourrait tout aussi bien laisser tomber mais la tentation est trop grande, surtout depuis qu'ils ont appris l'existence du plus grand McDo intergalactical !

- Rodney…

- Oui, oui… C'est là qu'intervient Yuann et le Wraith…

- Scott ? tente Sheppard.

- Va pour Scott. Scott capture un jeune humain, très jeune car celui-ci n'a aucun souvenir de ses vrais parents mais pas trop non plus car je le vois mal donner un biberon. Il lui fait suivre tout un traitement destiné à modifier son ADN. Si j'en crois un rapport de mission de SG1 le goa'uld Ni'irty a déjà tenté l'expérience. Il paraît que ce n'est pas très agréable donc je comprends l'aversion de Yuann pour tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une seringue. On va dire que Scott injecte quotidiennement sa potion miracle pendant…

Il se tourna vers le docteur Beckett, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Plusieurs mois, peut-être un an, répondit celui-ci. Ce n'est pas comme le rétrovirus qui efface une partie spécifique des Wraiths, là il s'agit de transformer entièrement un être humain. Et c'est sur que sans la machine des goa'ulds le processus peut être très long. Et sans tenir compte des possibilités de rechute…

- Merci Carson, le cours sur l'ADN est reporté à un autre jour. Scott est donc en train de se créer un Ancien sur mesure et il poursuit son enquête sur ce fameux code génétique. Sauf que nous arrivons et nous prenons le gamin avec nous. Il sait pourtant où se trouve Yuann et semble aussi au courant de sa pseudo maladie.

- Une mesure de sûreté.

- Pardon ?

- Une mesure de sûreté, répéta Beckett. D'un ça dissuade Yuann de s'échapper et deux ça laisse une trace. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il lui injecte qui maintenait ces nanorobots inactifs. Sans cette piqûre quotidienne ils se mettent en marche, nous connaissons la suite.

- Bonne déduction. Scott fait son petit numéro et nous fausse compagnie peu après.

- C'est un bon résumé Rodney, dit Weir, il n'est certes pas très rassurant mais parfaitement clair. Pouvez-vous nous dire maintenant ce que vous avez exactement trouvé sur les ordinateurs du Wrai… De Scott ?

- La localisation de la base, enfin des bases. Scott semble assez indécis sur ce point, pour ma part je suis certain qu'il y en a plusieurs. Les Anciens sont suffisamment intelligents pour savoir qu'on ne réunit pas toutes ses machines de guerre au même endroit. Ce qui m'embête en revanche c'est le nombre de planètes potentielles.

- Dix ? demanda Sheppard.

- Plus.

- Quinze ?

- Plus.

- Vingt !

- Plus.

- Enfin Rodney ! Vous pouvez accélérer !

- D'accord ! Il y en a 37 ! Vous êtes content maintenant !

John siffla un petit air admiratif.

- On aura beau mobiliser l'ensemble des équipes ça prendra plus de deux semaines.

- Et les Wraiths en ont pour une journée vu leur nombre.

- Rodney, il y a des informations sur le vaisseau ruche de Scott ? interrogea Elizabeth.

- Non, il a l'air de travailler en solo. Mais ça ne va pas durer, avec tout ce qu'il sait maintenant sur la cité il va se dépêcher de tout raconter, c'est le meilleur moyen pour obtenir une promotion.

- Et prendre de l'avance sur les autres clans, acheva Ronon, les guerres civiles ont elles aussi de l'importance dans cette histoire.

John se leva.

- Dans ce cas je vous annonce notre nouvelle mission, si vous me le permettez, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Weir.

Elle acquiesça en silence.

- Trouver Scott et le tuer ; trouver Yuann et le mettre en sécurité, trouver le futur vaisseau ruche de Scott et le détruire, trouver la base avant les Wraiths et faire bon usage de ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Des questions ?

- Je veux une garde rapprochée, déclara McKay.

**Poupidou... (censé marquer un changement d'espace)**

Le Wraith posa doucement son darth sur l'herbe sèche, seul touche claire parmi l'immensité de la forêt. Ce deuxième labo était plus petit que l'ancien mais au moins les humains ne risquaient pas de venir. Il attrapa Yuann et le fit sortir de force car l'enfant se débattait comme un beau diable. A peine remis de son évanouissement qu'il lui tenait déjà tête.

- Lâche-moi !

Mais que peu un gamin contre la force d'un Wraith adulte ? Pas grand chose… Vite maîtrisé il fut entraîné sans ménagement au cœur de la forêt. Les arbres étaient immenses, leurs troncs dépassaient les trois mètres de diamètre sans difficulté. La marche ne dura pas longtemps, Le Wraith se dirigeait droit sur une petite colline, mélange de terre et de roche. Le labo était vieux, peu visité, le royaume rêvé des araignées et autres bestioles. Diverses machines ornaient la pièce principale, toutes plus impressionnantes les une que les autres. Yuann frémit, les mauvais souvenirs lui broyaient la gorge. Il ne comprenait plus rien, un voile noir recouvrait les dernières heures. L'infirmerie, le monsieur et son drôle d'objet… _Une montre ?_ Et puis l'intérieur du vaisseau, la fièvre encore présente, la douleur lui lacérant le torse et le Wraith assis derrière lui, le tenant fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger. La peur aussi, mais sa présence est devenue habituelle. Il cessa soudain de s'agiter en apercevant l'espèce de table sur laquelle l'alien l'installait pour les injections. _Non, Carson a promis que c'était fini… _Mais le Wraith ignora sa supplication muette. Il le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien et l'assis dessus.

- Ne bouge pas.

Et Yuann ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de relever son haut pour découvrir avec effroi la raison pour laquelle son torse le faisait souffrir. Cette vision suffit à le tétaniser pour de bon. Encore sous le choc il ne réagit même pas lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans son bras. Ni lorsqu'il fut jeté sur le sol de sa cellule. Ni lorsque le Wraith lui souffla sournoisement à l'oreille que ses amis l'avaient abandonné, préférant se débarrasser de lui plutôt que de mettre en danger leur cité.


	7. Chapter 7

- Plus que 30, on progresse, dit John en composant l'adresse d'Atlantis.

- 28 si on compte les autres équipes, rectifia Rodney.

- Peut-être pas, ils peuvent très bien avoir trouver la bonne planète.

- Teyla, je ne veux pas paraître arrogant mais sans moi ces imbéciles sont capables de passer devant cette maudite base sans la voir.

- Vous êtes arrogant, dit Sheppard, ça vous colle à la peau, vous n'y pouvez rien. Allez, on rentre.

Elizabeth sortit de son bureau, s'arrêtant en haut des marches, prête à accueillir son équipe.

- Toujours rien ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte.

- Non, et c'est pas faute d'avoir chercher !

- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui apporte la bonne nouvelle de la journée : Zelenka a traduit le reste des informations contenues dans les ordinateurs du Wraith.

- Scott, il s'appelle Scott.

- Et à présent, continua-t-elle en ignorant totalement la remarque du colonel, nous avons la certitude qu'il existe plusieurs bases, cinq en réalité. Quatre contiennent un appareil semblable au satellite dont nous nous sommes servis contre les Wraiths, mais le dernier…

- Qu'eest-ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda John

- Des milliers de drônes et trois vaisseaux.

- Des jumpers ! s'écria McKay.

- Non Rodney, des vaisseaux comme…

- Oh c'est génial ! coupa le scientifique. Ça nous donne enfin de quoi riposter convenablement ; parce que je m'excuse mais le Dédale c'est un jouet kinder surprise à côté des vaisseaux Anciens… **(1)** Trois en plus, et avec les ordinateurs à l'intérieur on peut espérer accéder à des technologies encore inconnues.

- Charmante comparaison, ironisa Weir, je le dirai à Caldwell lorsqu'il reviendra de la Terre…

- Si vous voulez, quand il verra ses merveilles il ne pourra que constater la vérité. Bon, je vais vérifier les travaux de Zelenka, il ne peut pas avoir traduit tout ça sans faire d'erreur…

- Et les chevilles Rodney ! Elles vont bien ? lança John tandis que l'intéressé s'éloignait.

Teyla et Ronon sourirent. Ces situations leur manquaient depuis plusieurs jours, retrouver les taquineries incessantes du colonel et de McKay permettait d'oublier un peu le nuage noir de menaces qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Elizabeth contempla la scène avec amusement et retourna à son travail, le retour de Caldwell l'inquiétait bien plus qu'elle voulait le laisser paraître. Cet homme n'avait pas de réelles mauvaises intentions, surtout depuis qu'on lui avait ôté le goa'uld du crâne. Mais elle continuait à se méfier, à trop vouloir bien faire il devenait étouffant, à trop vouloir aider il essayait de tout contrôler. _Pourvu que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre avant son arrivée ici…  
_

**Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... Bon, en fait c'est toujours Pégase.**

La Reine observait son interlocuteur avec une extrême attention. Un des mâles les plus charismatiques du vaisseau ruche, c'était indéniable. Scientifique mais également un fin stratège, elle devait le surveiller de près ; une offre avantageuse d'un autre clan était si vite arrivée… **(2)**

- Quelle est la raison de ta visite ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir avant de longues années.

- J'ai besoin de deux soldats à mon service.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne sais rien de tes activités.

- Je me refuse à vous en parler.

Elle s'approcha à pas lent, brandissant sa main.

- Je sais me montrer persuasive lorsqu'il le faut, parle.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis ta Reine, tu me dois obéissance.

- Je ne souhaite pas vous donner de faux espoirs, ce n'est pas prêt.

Elle tournait lentement autour du Wraith, usant de tous ses pouvoirs psychiques. Jamais un de ses semblables n'avait montré autant de force mentale. Inébranlable, il ne cillait pas.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse de soldat.

- Je ne suis pas un soldat.

Et c'était bien vrai. En dépit d'une évidente rapidité et d'une souplesse honorable il n'avait pas les atouts nécessaires. Elle changea alors de tactique.

- Quelle est la garantie ? Que peux-tu m'offrir en échange de deux gardes ?

- Je fais parti de cette ruche, n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ?

Elle hocha la tête, bien sur que si, c'était largement suffisant.

- Donne-moi cet enfant qui t'accompagne, il me servira avec les autres humains, si tu ne reviens pas avant deux de nos lunes je le dévorai.

- Je refuse, répliqua le Wraith, l'humain est ma propriété, il m'est trop précieux.

- Précieux ? Depuis quand un humain est précieux ? La nourriture a donc de la valeur a tes yeux ?

- Celui-là est utile à mes recherches.

- Es-tu convaincu de ce que tu avances ?

- Oui.

Elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant. De son côté Yuann tremblait de tous ces membres. Il restait derrière le Wraith, tenant presque son manteau dans ses petites mains. La silhouette tant détestée se faisait bizarrement rassurante en plein cœur d'un vaisseau ruche, devant une reine plus terrifiante que le plus éprouvant de ses cauchemars.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ?

- Raisons personnelles et… démonstration.

L'intérêt de la Reine remonta en flèche. Elle sourit, dévoilant une horrible rangée de dents. **(3)**

- Ceci sera la preuve que vous pouvez me faire confiance et mettre deux soldats à mon service.

Il tendit un petit objet rectangulaire à Yuann, un des très utiles localisateurs, dérobé lors de son cours séjour sur Atlantis. L'enfant l'attrapa après une petite hésitation et le fit fonctionner. Aussitôt une multitude de points apparurent sur l'écran.

- Ce sont les habitants de ce vaisseau, ma Reine. Seules les personnes possédants le gène des Anciens peuvent faire fonctionner cet appareil.

- Et alors ? Les humains d'Atlantis y arrivent également.

Le Wraith ignora la remarque et prit le localisateur des mains de Yuann.

- Et je peux aussi le faire fonctionner.

- Comment ?

- Des recherches un peu spéciales.

- Je veux bien exécuter ta demande, mais avant explique-moi la nature de ton expérience.

- Amélioration de nos moyens de combat…

La Reine s'approcha de Yuann. L'enfant se recroquevilla, tenté de retourner se cacher dans le dos du Wraith.

- Tu as de la chance d'être aussi jeune, ta vie est trop fragile pour offrir une nourriture consistante. Mais je saurais te retrouver une fois le moment venu…

- Nous allons partir maintenant, dit le Wraith.

- Non ! Pas tout de suite !

Elle avança sa main et effleura une mèche rebelle de l'épaisse tignasse de Yuann. Le Wraith se raidit, si elle usait de ses pouvoirs cela lui compliquerait la tâche.

- Dis-moi, commença-t-elle, où étais-tu avant ?

Un flot d'images confuses lui parvint alors. Une jeune femme. Une cellule. Une main tendue et un regard bienveillant. Une seringue. Des murs lumineux. Un rire d'homme. Une forêt. Des cris. Un couvercle d'une blancheur immaculée se refermant peu à peu. L'enfant se prit la tête entre les mains, les larmes aux yeux. Les pouvoirs de la Reine avaient réveillé le passé. Elle fit volte-face et s'écria :

- Où était-il avant !

- Sur Atlantis, ma Reine.

- Et depuis combien de temps ?

Le Wraith savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler la vérité plus longtemps.

- 10000 ans, ma Reine.

Elle détailla avec une attention nouvelle le petit corps secoué de sanglots.

- Alors c'est un Atlante…

- Oui, le dernier Atlante. **(4)**

**(1) Cette comparaison ne concerne que les jouets que l'on trouve actuellement ! Nan, parce que je sais pas si certains sont aussi accro à ces oeufs en chocolat que moi mais je me permets de souligner l'excellente qualité des petits bidules d'il y a 10 ans, c'était solide, beau, et on pouvait jouer avec... Et maintenant ? De la vraie pacotille ! J'ai eu un puzzle la dernière fois --  
(2) Hypothèse by me (et sûrement des tas d'autres...) mais je ne pense pas que les wraiths soient aussi fidèles à leur ruche (et donc à la reine) qu'ils veulent bien le laisser croire...  
(3) Je le dis une seconde fois mais en dépit de leur charme naturel les Wraiths ont vraiment des dents... de chiotte.  
(4) Ah ! Quelle superbe réplique ! fière bon, faut imaginer les plans et l'ambiance qui va avec... ;-p**


	8. Chapter 8

John était allongé sur une des digues, le regard perdu dans l'immensité de la voûte stellaire. Il créait ses propres constellations, ici un jumper, là un ZPM, plus loin un drône et… Teyla !

- Je ne vous dérange pas colonel ?

Sheppard se redressa brusquement, l'athosienne était arrivée sans faire le moindre bruit.

- Non, bien sur que non. J'étais en train de… rêvasser.

- Dite plutôt que vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil.

- Ça marche aussi dans ce sens, reconnu-t-il.

Teyla s'assit à ses côtés.

- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Oui, je crois que je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

Ils se turent, bercés par le doux roulis de la mer.

- Il vous manque aussi ?

- Oui… Ce gosse n'a jamais décroché plus de dix mots avec moi et pourtant… On s'attache vite. Même McKay est affecté par son enlèvement.

- McKay ? répéta Teyla, il n'en donne pourtant pas l'impression.

- Il n'aime pas trop les enfants mais je crois bien qu'ils ne supportent pas qu'on leur fasse du mal. Et on peut pas dire que Scott fasse dans la dentelle.

Nouveau silence, brisé par le fracas des vagues. Au seul bruit on devinait le ballet d'écume. John se coucha à nouveau.

- Il peut être n'importe où, c'est tellement grand…

- Nous le retrouverons colonel.

- A temps j'espère, vous avez vu cette immensité ! M'étonne pas que les Anciens soient partis, on ne peut pas surveiller tout ça en même temps.

- Mais ils ne sont pas tous partis…

- Chaya, je sais… Mais vraiment c'est une exception, elle n'avait pas le choix. Vous pensez que les Anciens ont déjà fait comme nous, ajouta-t-il après une pause.

- Comme nous ?

- Oui, s'asseoir et regarder le ciel, sans penser à toute leur technologie.

- Sûrement, au début. En temps de guerre on a un peu moins de temps.

- Nous sommes en guerre.

- Mais les Wraiths croient cette cité détruite colonel Sheppard.

- Un point pour vous… Je me demande comment ils ont vécu les assauts répétés des Wraiths…

- Dans la crainte.

John tourna la tête. Dans sa position il ne voyait que le dos de Teyla.

- Comment vous savez ça vous ? demanda-t-il

- Ce n'est qu'une déduction.

- Mouais… Bon, il commence à faire un peu frais… Je rentre à l'intérieur, vous venez ?

- Non, pas maintenant.

- Comme vous voulez, bonne nuit.

Le colonel s'éloigna et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, le cœur serré à la pensée de Yuann. Plus de deux heures du matin, c'est ce qu'on appelle une belle insomnie. Il passa le sas et se retrouva dans un couloir faiblement éclairé, le téléporteur n'était pas très loin. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et posa son doigt sur l'écran, pressé de trouver son lit et le sommeil. Seulement rien ne se passa. Il appuya, une fois, deux fois, trois… Toujours rien. Allons ! Ils ont pas coupé le courant quand même ! Pourtant, malgré ses tentatives répétées la machine refusait tout simplement de se mettre en marche. Il jura et sorti, cette partie de la cité ne lui était guère familière, et rentrer à pied aller lui prendre une bonne demi-heure, le temps de se perdre.  
Il marchait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un croisement s'offrit à lui, droite, gauche ? Va pour la gauche mais que prendre au prochain ? Droite ? Et ainsi, de couloirs en couloirs, le colonel s'enfonçait dans la cité. Il dut bientôt admettre la vérité : il était complètement perdu. _Faudra demander à imprimer des petits guides… _Il hésita et poussa une porte qui donnait sur une petite salle. Celle-ci s'illumina entièrement lorsqu'il y pénétra. Le colonel l'examina avec curiosité, c'était bien la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Au centre trônait un fauteuil, semblable à celui qui contrôlait les drônes. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se téléporter à partir d'ici, qui sait ? Sans plus attendre Sheppard s'installa et ferma les yeux. _Et une pichenette de concentration…_

_- Le bouclier va lâcher ! Nous devons évacuer au plus vite !_

_L'homme tapa du poing sur la table pour donner plus de force à ses paroles. Ses interlocuteurs sursautèrent et l'un d'eux répliqua d'un ton sec :_

_- Nous ne pouvons pas, si nous ouvrons la porte vers une autre galaxie le bouclier cède immédiatement, seuls quelques-uns uns d'entre nous auront le temps de s'enfuir. _

_- Alors vous préférez tous nous sacrifier alors que certains peuvent être sauvés ?_

_- Nous avons juré de défendre la cité jusqu'à la fin, déclara un autre._

_- La défendre ? reprit l'homme. Mais nous nous terrons ! Où est la défense ? Où sont nos vaisseaux ?_

_- Malik ! Tu oses remettre en question nos tactiques !_

_- Vos tactiques ! Si seulement il y en avait…_

_- Et toi Malik ? Es-tu si peureux pour vouloir passer la porte ?_

_- Mon fils est encore sur cette cité._

_Les visages se figèrent._

_- Ton fils est encore là ?_

_- Oui._

_- Il devrait être avec sa mère ! Sa place n'est pas sur Atlantis !_

_- Le laisser avec sa mère c'est le condamner à mort ! Les Wraiths récoltent trop souvent sur sa planète._

_- Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de choisir une femme parmi les sauvages de Varsec, ironisa un homme avec un rictus mauvais._

_- Cessez d'être aussi hautain ! Parce qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas notre technologie ils nous sont inférieurs ? Mon fils est un ancien ! Il a le droit à la protection de la Terre !_

_- Ton fils est un bâtard Malik **(1)**! Maintenant laisse-nous !_

_- Toyar, tes propos sont révoltants. Ne l'écoute pas, ajouta l'homme à l'intention de Malik. Je te promets de trouver une solution pour ton fils, maintenant laisse-nous. _

_Malik ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Il pinça les lèvres et tourna les talons. _

_Dans les couloirs c'était l'agitation. Des anciens courraient dans tous les sens. A travers les fenêtres on apercevait les innombrables tirs de l'ennemi, s'écrasant sur le bouclier. Malik ne s'attarda pas, il filait dans les couloirs, bousculant la plupart des personnes qu'il croisait. Son fils, un bâtard ? Non, juste son fils, fruit d'un amour quasi défendu. Il continuait son chemin, au fur et à mesure le bruit s'étouffait. Le cœur de la cité, les entrailles d'Atlantis. Malik vérifia que personne ne l'avait suivi et s'engouffra dans une pièce._

_- Yuann, c'est moi bonhomme._

_Une petite tête apparut. Bientôt le corps suivi. Malik serra son fils tout contre son cœur, passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés et planta ses yeux dans les iris noisette._

_- Yuann, on va se cacher. Tu comprends ? C'est un jeu, on doit se cacher…_

_- Oui papa._

_- Allez viens._

_Il le prit dans ses bras et sorti avec précaution. Les alentours étaient déserts. Une course contre son ombre débuta, il dévalait des escaliers en montait d'autres. L'enfant ne bougeait pas, rassuré par la présence paternelle. Malik finit par s'arrêter devant un sas lumineux, il le franchit et prit soin de le verrouiller derrière lui._

_- Regarde Yuann, on va se cacher là. Tu vois ? _

_Il désignait des caissons, incrustés dans le mur. Le petit garçon répondit d'une voix fluette :_

_- Oui papa._

_L'homme allongea son fils dans le premier caisson, une étrange lueur dansait au fond de ses yeux. Il sortit une petite seringue d'une poche de sa tunique. L'idée lui paraissait délicieusement folle. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi, cela éveillerait les soupçons. Mais il ne pouvait abandonner la chair de sa chair de cette manière. Lui transmettre l'héritage, lui donner de la valeur aux yeux de sa race. Il introduisit doucement l'aiguille dans une veine saillante, au creux du coude. L'enfant gémit mais se laissa faire. _

_- Tu s'ras en sécurité ici, marmonnait-il, te trouv'rons pas. Peuvent toujours immerger la cité, c'est solide ces trucs là… N'ai pas peur bonhomme, n'ai pas peur…_

_- J'ai pas peur papa._

_Malik eu un triste sourire. Il passa sa main devant un voyant et regarda la cloison blanche se refermer lentement, avalant le visage de son fils. **(2)** Il s'apprêta à partir mais un vague sentiment d'oubli l'arrêta. Il manquait quelque chose : qui saurait retrouver Yuann lorsque tout sera terminé. Il réfléchit et l'idée s'imposa d'elle-même. Laisser une trace ! Oui, se connecter, donner les derniers souvenirs et continuer à les envoyer jusqu'à la fin. L'homme s'élança en direction d'une petite salle. Le fauteuil semblait lui tendre les bras…_

_Maintenant la deuxième partie de son plan… Il reprit son chemin en sens inverse, faisant un arrêt à l'armurerie. Prendre des armes et des couvertures. Et ? Des cousins feront l'affaire. La porte des étoiles. Ses jambes n'avaient pas l'habitude d'un tel travail, ses muscles brûlaient. Mais il fallait tenir, pour son fils. Les autres le regardaient passer avec un étrange paquet dans les bras. La salle de contrôle, enfin. D'une décharge il abattit le premier garde et se précipita sur le panneau de commande. Premier chevron, deuxième… Plus vite ! Les Anciens restaient sans rien faire, abasourdis par l'attitude d'un de leur meilleur pilote. L'alerte fut cependant donnée et Toyar arriva, arme au poing._

_- Malik ! Lâche ton fils ! _

_Ça marche ! L'euphorie de la réussite le gagnait._

_- Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !_

_- Dans ce cas…_

_Toyar ajusta son angle de tir. Malik réagit au quart de tour, se baissa et descendit l'escalier. Le vortex lui tendait les bras._

_- Malik, ne fait pas ça._

_Mais l'homme n'écoutait plus. Il fit passer les couvertures à travers la porte, la silhouette bossue d'un fils absent de la salle. A présent la suite lui importait bien peu, son stratagème avait fonctionné. Toyar pressa la détente. Un bruit mou résonna, l'impact. Un autre, plus lourd. La rencontre du corps et du sol en une danse macabre._

_- L'imbécile… Ce n'était même pas la bonne adresse._

John ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh merde…

**(1) ce passage peut en laisser certains perplexes, donc je vais m'expliquer. Les Anciens ont toujours été "détachés" des problèmes humains, sans se considérer à 100 supérieurs ils étaient quand même sûrs de leurs pouvoir. Alors oui, un de leur premier commandement peut ressembler à "avec humilité tu te comporteras blablabla" mais divers peuples les ont décrits comme assez... arrogants. Sans pour autant faire de généralité je pense que trouver des racistes parmi ce peuple est tout à fait possible, je n'ai pas approfondi la situation de la planète Varsec mais on est en droit de supposer une avancée technologique quasi nulle, des croyances "débiles" aux yeux des Anciens... Raison pour laquelle Toyar se montre si cru dans ses propos et que les autres se contentent de le rappeller à l'ordre du bout des lèvres.  
(2) lorsque j'ai écris cette fic je n'avais pas vu l'épisode "Le grand sommeil", donc le vieillissement on oublie, mes caissons de stase gardent les gens tel quel ;-)**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Le docteur Beckett se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il pensait à Yuann, comme les autres membres d'Atlantis mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait pourtant consulté des dizaines de fois les analyses de l'enfant. A chaque fois la même idée revenait, et à chaque fois il s'efforçait de l'oublier. Trop farfelue, pas assez de preuves… Il se leva finalement, bien décidé à prouver la cohérence de sa théorie. Rodney allait se moquer de lui à coup sur : on ne se contredit pas tous les deux jours en science. Bah… Peut-être que cela réussira à lui clouer le bec plus de deux heures. Il consulta d'un coup d'œil distrait les chiffres lumineux de son réveil, _bientôt…_

_Bientôt cinq heures du matin ! _John tapota sur le cadran de sa montre mais rien ne changea. Il était resté presque trois heures sur ce satané fauteuil ? Pourtant dans sa tête seules quelques minutes s'étaient déroulés. Quel choc ! Les autres n'allaient pas le croire, _Yuann était bien un…_

_Yuann était bien un Atlante, mais pas totalement._ Sur ce point Carson ne trouvait rien à redire. D'ailleurs cela rejoignait la logique des événements. Pourquoi un Wraith changerai-t-il l'ADN d'un simple humain s'il dispose d'un demi-Atlante ? D'une part les chances de réussite sont multipliées par 10 et de l'autre l'expérience prendrait, en toute logique, moins de temps. Le docteur sortit tous les tests des différents peuples soignés sur la cité. Yuann avait forcément un parent extérieur à la race Ancienne. Il s'agissait de le trouver en comparant la part humaine de l'enfant aux différents ADN. _Je parie que sa mère…_

_Sa mère n'était pas une Ancienne, ça explique des tas de choses. _John venait enfin de retrouver le téléporteur. Il appuya sur l'écran, espérant que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Rien à faire ! Pestant, il sortit de la cité pour se retrouver sur la digue, de l'extérieur il trouverait plus facilement son chemin. Il devait prévenir de toute urgence le…

_Prévenir de toute urgence le docteur Weir, et ensuite trouver la planète. _Carson avait déjà éliminé plusieurs peuples, dont les Athosiens. Et puis diable ! _D'abord prévenir, convaincre et montrer…_

_Montrer le fauteuil et croiser les doigts pour que Rodney trouve une explication à ce qui venait de se passer._ Sheppard courrait presque. Enfin un passage connu, il n'était plus très loin. Quelle heure maintenant ? _Déjà…_

_Déjà 6h !_ Le temps passait trop vite. Carson se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre avant de réaliser qu'une intrusion dans le bureau de Weir en caleçon ne ferait pas bonne figure. Il enfila son uniforme et quitta la pièce. La cité se réveillait doucement. Les premières personnes se rendaient au messe, attirées par l'odeur irrésistible du café. Les visages gardaient encore les traces du sommeil, des cernes décoraient même des visages. Beckett se demanda soudain si lui même était…

_Je suis présentable au moins ?_ John passa une main distraite sur son menton. Elizabeth aura la chance de le voir avant le rasage matinal, il n'avait pas le temps. D'ailleurs voilà Carson, aussi réveillé que lui.

- John, vous avez l'air fatigué…

- Vous aussi. Mal dormi ?

- Si on veut, vous n'allez pas au messe ?

- Non, je dois d'abord parler au docteur Weir, une nouvelle importante.

- Décidément, c'est la journée…

**Far far away...**

Yuann sanglotait dans sa cellule. Il le détestait, il les détestait tous. Le visage brouillé de sa mère avait hanté sa nuit. La voix de son père, grave et forte, ne quittait pas ses tympans. _N'ai pas peur bonhomme, n'ai pas peur…_ Le Wraith surgit, accompagné d'un des gardes. Il ouvrit la porte et l'enfant fut empoigné sans ménagement.

- Arrête de pleurer, lui ordonna Scott.

- J'ai pas peur… répondit-il tandis qu'on l'installait une fois de plus la table.

- Tu devrais, dit le Wraith en s'approchant avec une seringue.

Yuann sauta à terre, se frottant le creux du bras. Il s'attendait à être à nouveau enfermé mais le garde le poussa vers la sortie. Sans dire mot l'enfant sortit au grand jour, ébloui par la force du soleil. Il reconnaissait le chemin, le petit groupe se dirigeait vers la clairière où le darth était posé.

- Laisse-nous, dit le Wraith d'un ton glacial au garde.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et disparu entre les arbres. Yuann restait seul face à son tortionnaire, se demandant avec anxiété ce qui allait lui arriver. Un nouveau labo ? Le vaisseau ruche ? Mais non, Scott ne semblait pas disposé à partir. Il bondit soudain et sans que Yuann n'ai eu le temps de réagir, l'envoya à terre. L'enfant se releva en grimaçant, sonné par le coup. Avant qu'il n'ai pu reprendre ses esprits un nouveau choc le projeta au sol.

- Esquive ! cria Scott tandis que Yuann tentait de se remettre debout.

Il attendit un peu et attaqua. Cette fois l'enfant évita la main haineuse.

- C'est mieux, approuva le Wraith.

Le petit jeu continua de longues minutes. Yuann ne comprenait rien mais s'appliquait, certaines corrections, injustes pour la plupart, lui avaient laissé de durs souvenirs. Lorsqu'il fut incapable de bouger tant ses muscles le faisaient souffrir le Wraith s'arrêta. Il considéra les yeux sauvages qui le fixaient, cela l'emplit de satisfaction.

- Maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire cruel, nous allons rentrer. Je te laisse un peu d'avance. Et, ajouta-t-il en se baissant, je te conseille d'être là-bas le premier.

Le ton était sans appel, Scott n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à ce que l'on lui tienne tête. Yuann rassembla ses dernières forces et s'élança. Les ronces lui griffaient les jambes mais il s'en fichait. Ses pieds nus glissaient sur le tapis de feuilles et de terre. Qu'importe. Il fallait courir. Courir pour sa vie. Courir. Ses poumons le brûlaient, il ralentit et se risqua à regarder en arrière. Une haute silhouette progressait dans sa direction, cela suffit à le motiver.

Scott gardait une distance respectable entre lui et l'enfant. Décidément, ce jeune humain n'avait de cesse de l'étonner. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle force pouvait l'habiter… Mais quelle satisfaction quand il l'avait découvert lors de son court séjour sur Atlantis ! Dire qu'il n'espérait mettre la main que sur une poignée d'information concernant les bases… Et puis ces maudits humains étaient arrivés, ils ont vraiment le don de mettre son plan en péril…

Il arrivait à la hauteur du laboratoire. Yuann était affalé contre la pierre, le souffle court. Si ses yeux avaient été des armes nul doute qu'il aurait étendu raide le Wraith en une poignée de secondes.

_La colère, l'endurance, l'habilité au combat malgré son âge… Oui, d'ici quelques années…_

- Tu feras un bon runner une fois tout ceci terminé. Et nous aurons bientôt fini, ajouta-t-il.

Alors, sans pour autant saisir le sens de ces paroles, Yuann eut peur. Très peur.


	10. Chapter 10

- Incroyable, murmura Rodney penché sur le fauteuil depuis dix bonnes minutes.

- Vous avez déjà trouvé ? s'étonna Sheppard.

- Bien sur, je ne suis pas ici pour rien. Ce truc ressemble aux appareils goa'ulds, enfin pour le principe. Mémoire collective sans doute. J'ai effectué divers branchements, maintenant ce que vous avez vu devrait s'afficher ici, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'cran d'un ordinateur portable.

- Vous pouvez l'activer ? demanda le docteur Weir, j'ai encore du mal à croire ce que vous m'avez dit…

- Et moi ça me permettrait de prouver mon hypothèse, continua Beckett.

Le colonel s'installa sur le fauteuil. Deux fois en une journée, ça lui faisait une bonne moyenne.

**Un peu plus tard...**

- C'est complètement fou, dit Elizabeth tandis que l'image s'effaçait.

- Oui, répondit John en se redressant, mais je le comprends. Qui ne se sacrifierait pas pour son enfant ? Maintenant on sait pourquoi le Wraith tenait tant à récupérer Yuann.

- Et ça n'arrange pas nos affaires. McKay, vous avez des pistes pour l'éventuel vaisseau ruche ?

- Rien, Zelenka surveille les écrans et tente de faire marcher un bidule bizarre censé élargir notre radar.

- Dans ce cas rejoignez-le. Colonel, tentez de trouver la fameuse salle avec les caissons. Et vous Carson, dit-elle en se tournant vers le docteur, donnez-moi plus d'infos sur que le Wraith fait à Yuann, les ordinateurs récupérés sont à votre disposition.

Le petit groupe acquiesça et chacun parti de son côté.

**Toujours plus tard...**

- Je l'ai !

McKay bondit de sa chaise et se précipita en direction de la salle de contrôle. Il bouscula plusieurs personnes mais ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser. Ce fut rouge d'avoir couru qu'il arriva dans le bureau du docteur Weir.

- On a un vaisseau ruche sur les écrans, le machin-chose de Zelenka fonctionne bien.

**Encore plus tard mais sur une autre planète...**

- J'y arrive pas !

Yuann fit un pas de côté, mettant ainsi une distance raisonnable entre le Wraith et lui. Scott fit signe aux gardes, lourdement armés, de s'éloigner. Il se tourna vers l'enfant.

- Concentre-toi.

Yuann inspira une grande bouffée d'air et posa à nouveau ses petites mains sur l'étrange paroi de verre bleuté. Bientôt une heure qu'il essayait de déclencher un quelconque mécanisme. Il ferma les yeux et chercha le déclic intérieur. Rien. Il baissa la tête, abattu et craintif. Le Wraith se plaça devant le gosse. Sa haute stature masquait la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers l'entrée de la caverne.

- Recommence.

Il s'éloigna et passa à travers le lierre. Aussitôt un garde le remplaça. Yuann frémit. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie. La faim le tenaillait, la soif aussi. Il se laissa tomber à terre, bien décidé à faire une pause.

**Pas franchement plus tard, en orbite autour de la dite planète...**

- Est-ce prêt ?

- Non, ma Reine.

- Et tu oses revenir pour me dire ça !

Le Wraith ignora la provocation, il devait se montrer persuasif s'il voulait que le vaisseau ruche reste en orbite autour de la petite planète.

- La phase finale se révèle plus compliquée que prévu, je vous demande néanmoins de rester encore quelques heures. Vous ne serez pas déçue.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?

Cette fois Scott ne jouait plus aux devinettes, il avait apporté un de ses ordinateurs et, sans une hésitation, l'alluma.

- Les guerres civiles ont commencé, d'ici peu les plus faibles seront éliminés. Je vous offre une flotte pour défendre notre clan et la possibilité de se rendre sur la planète des humains d'Atlantis.

L'attention de la Reine monta en flèche. Elle se pencha sur l'écran, écoutant avec intérêt les explications du scientifique.

- Je te donne encore une journée, conclut-t-elle, les autres vaisseaux risquent de venir dans notre direction si nous restons trop longtemps.

Le Wraith s'inclina et disparu dans le dédale de couloirs. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à motiver l'enfant. Par tous les moyens possibles.

**Pfffffffui, retour sur Atlantis**

- Vous êtes certain que ce vaisseau a un rapport avec notre affaire ?

- Oui, répondit McKay, c'est une zone complètement vide d'habitude et nous avons ce vaisseau est en orbite autour d'une petite planète. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

- Donc…

- Donc on envoie une équipe là-bas pour qu'elle mène son enquête, et on détruit le vaisseau ruche par la même occasion.

- D'accord, le docteur Weir, je préviens John. Et vous partez aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Quoi ! Mais je suis un scientifique, pas un militaire ! Il y aura des centaines de Wraiths au-dessus de nos têtes !

- Rodney…

- J'ai compris, je vais me préparer.

**Très très loin, sur un petit caillou...**

Scott effleura la paroi. Pas de doute possible, c'était bien là que se trouvaient les vaisseaux. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Il regarda Yuann assis par terre, le menton reposant sur ses genoux. L'enfant avait les moyens de le faire, il l'avait vérifié suffisamment de fois. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas l'ouvrir ? Comment savoir, ce gosse le détestait assez pour oser cela. Il se pencha sur lui :

- Tu vas faire une nouvelle tentative. Maintenant.

- Ça marche pas.

- Tu ne mangeras pas tant que cette porte ne sera pas ouverte.

Yuann soupira et se leva. La surface plane le narguait. Le souvenir d'Atlantis l'entoura soudain. La cité du passé et celle du présent se fondait en une seule pensée rassurante. Comme il aurait voulu s'y retrouver une dernière fois avant… Avant quoi ? Avant d'être un runner. Les questions se bousculaient, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Il sentait le regard pressant du Wraith dans son dos.

- Et dépêche-toi.

**Haha, voilà les deux camps sur la même planète !**

John faisait voler le jumper à basse attitude. Il cherchait des yeux un signe de vie.

- Là, dit soudain McKay en pointant du doigt l'écran de contrôle, il y a une émission d'énergie.

- J'y vais, répondit le colonel en virant de bord.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils avaient atteint l'endroit indiqué.

- C'est un darth, dit Ronon.

L'équipe entière se pencha et aperçut à travers la vitre le petit vaisseau Wraith.

- J'ai vu une clairière pas loin, on se pose et on y va. Ronon, vous vous chargez des Wraiths avec moi. Teyla vous trouvez Yuann et vous Rodney, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'astrophysicien qui vérifiait son gilet pare-balles, vous vous débrouillez avec les gadgets lumineux.

- Faudrait apprendre le vocabulaire scientifique un de ces jours, répliqua McKay.

John haussa les épaules. La petite équipa quitta la sécurité du jumper pour la clairière. Ils pressèrent le pas et se retrouvèrent vite sous un épais ciel verdoyant. Le soleil filtrait à travers les branches, baignant d'une lueur dorée les troncs des arbres.

Ronon marchait en tête, arme au poing. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour attendre d'un air impatient ses trois amis. Bientôt ils arrivèrent au niveau du darth. Le colonel fit signe aux autres de rester derrière lui. Ils s'agenouillèrent, à l'abris d'un talus de terre.

- Il y a un garde, dit Ronon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il surveille ? demanda John

- Je pense qu'il y a une sorte de caverne, déclara Teyla, regardez le lierre qui tombe dans son dos.

- Y a pas 36 moyens de vérifier, dit Dex, je peux l'avoir d'ici.

- Non, un instant…

En effet, comme pour répondre à leur question Scott venait de surgir de l'étrange entrée. Il dit quelque chose au garde puis monta dans son vaisseau.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé partir ?

- On a pas besoin de le tuer, enfin pour le moment…

- J'aurais pu l'avoir.

- Je sais, bon, on peut y aller. Patientez juste le temps que je change de côté, je vous couvre par la gauche

- Je risque rien d'ici, et c'est pas le premier que j'ai à tuer.

- Je sais ! Mais on fait comme je…

- Ah !


	11. Chapter 11

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. McKay agitait sa main avec dégoût pour en faire tomber une espèce de grosse chenille. Ronon ne s'attarda pas à contempler ce spectacle, il bondit et abattit le garde d'une décharge bien placée. John se lança à sa suite mais avant qu'il ait atteint le corps sans vie Ronon avait déjà disparu derrière l'épais rideau de verdure. John resserra sa prise sur son arme et passa à son tour.

Son estomac fut libéré d'un poids certain. Yuann était bien là, plaqué contre un étrange mur bleuté, le regard agrandi par la terreur. A ses côtés gisait le cadavre d'un deuxième garde.

Teyla et McKay entrèrent à leur tour. L'Athosienne s'avança vers l'enfant tandis que Sheppard faisait volte-face.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'hurler comme ça ! On aurait pu se faire repérer !

- Je… J'aime pas les insectes et ce truc était vraiment énorme !

- Une chance que Ronon ait réagit à temps ! La prochaine fois je vous jure que…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et il laissa le scientifique. Teyla s'était agenouillée à la hauteur de Yuann et tentait de le rassurer. Ronon rangea son arme et poussa le Wraith contre une des parois de la grotte.

- L'autre va revenir.

- Evitez de le tuer trop vite, on a quelques questions a lui poser.

Le colonel reporta son attention sur Yuann. Le gosse restait obstinément adossé à son mur, les traits crispés.

- Hé… dit-il doucement, tu te souviens de moi ? C'est moi, Jo…

Mais un étrangement grondement le stoppa net dans sa phrase. Il regarda autour de lui, toute la caverne était agitée, le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds. Yuann quitta soudain le pan bleuté et se réfugia dans les bras de l'Athosienne.

- On ferait mieux de sortir, déclara Rodney qui commençait déjà à reculer vers la sortie.

- Non, répondit Ronon, c'est en train de s'ouvrir.

En effet, le mur sur lequel l'enfant s'appuyait quelques secondes auparavant s'effaçait peu à peu ; bientôt il disparut complètement. L'équipe resta un instant interdite puis le colonel demanda à Yuann :

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

L'enfant acquiesça d'un air timide.

- Bah merci, allez voir, ordonna-t-il à Rodney.

- Quoi ! Tout seul !

- McKay, ce truc est fermé depuis plus de 10 000 ans, il n'y a rien de vivant à l'intérieur qui puisse vous manger, encore moins de chenilles.

- Hilarant, grinça Rodney

Le scientifique sortit une lampe torche de sa poche et l'alluma. Il avançait lentement, braquant le rayon lumineux comme il aurait tenu un pistolet. Exaspéré Ronon le poussa à l'intérieur.

- Hé !

Yuann, toujours blotti contre Teyla, rigola. Le Satedien lui sourit d'un air complice et s'engouffra à la suite de McKay.

- Vous pouvez venir, dit-il, c'est juste une autre pièce.

- Et y a pas de vaisseaux ! cria Roney.

- Quoi ?

- Vous vous voyez faire tenir le Dédale dans un hangar de 20m² !

- Alors c'est quoi ça ? demanda John en examinant l'ensemble de la pièce.

- Une cachette secrète entièrement vide à part ce truc, répondit Rodney en désignant une sorte de table, on dirait un panneau de contrôle.

- Faîtes-le marcher dans ce cas.

- Donnez-moi une heure, non, une demi-heure et je vous dirais à quoi il sert, mais je ne peux pas le faire marcher maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de détruire la galaxie en faisant une fausse manipulation.

- Oh… ça fait partie de vos bonnes résolutions de l'année ? ironisa John. Bon, je devrais retourner sur Atlantis.

- Pardon ?

- Yuann, dit le colonel en désignant l'enfant, c'est trop dangereux pour lui ici.

- Mais je vais pas rester tout seul ici quand même !

- Non, Ronon vous tiendra compagnie.

**Tandis que Teyla et John partent avec Yuann, notre scientifique préféré entame une petite conversation avec l'étrange machine...**

- Voyons ce que t'as dans le ventre…

Rodney ouvrit avec précaution le panneau de contrôle, dévoilant une rangée de cristaux.

- Au moins c'est bien de la technologie ancienne, murmura-t-il.

- Vous allez le faire marcher ? demanda Ronon qui faisait les cent pas dans la salle.

- Il faudrait déjà que je sache à quoi ça sert.

Il brancha son ordinateur sur l'un des cristaux.

- Va falloir attendre que ça soit traduit, disons… 10 minutes et je serais en mesure de déchiffrer les premières données.

- Dans ce cas je vais dehors.

Le scientifique releva la tête.

- Quoi ? dit-il d'un air affolé, vous me laissez tout seul ici ?

- Vous avez une lampe.

- Oui, mais… Mais si le Wraith arrive hein ? Je fais quoi moi !

- Vous l'aveuglez…

McKay ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa.

- Ecoutez, si je vais à l'extérieur c'est pour monter la garde. Et avec ça, ajouta-t-il en brandissant son arme, il ne risque pas de passer.

- Eh bien j'espère que Monsieur-je-tire-sur-tout-ce-qui-bouge ne fera pas défaut à sa réputation.

Ronon leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce.

**Tuduuuu...**

Scott s'assura que son vaisseau était bien camouflé et s'en éloigna. Il réfléchissait, les humains avaient fini par le retrouver, ils étaient plus malins que prévu. A cette heure-là les gardes devaient être morts… ou capturés. Et l'enfant ? Sur Atlantis, sans aucun doute. Quelle chance pour lui d'avoir senti la présence d'un des membres de leur équipe, au moins il était en vie. Il s'arrêta, songeur. Son plan avait échoué, du moins pour le moment… Il y aura toujours un moyen de remettre la main sur le gosse, et sans lui les humains étaient tout aussi incapables d'avoir accès aux armes des Anciens. Il fallait pourtant trouver une solution à tout cela. Le wraith jeta un coup d'œil au localisateur, il peinait à le maintenir allumé, le gène des Anciens s'estompaient. Il pensa soudain à sa ruche, en orbite autour de la planète. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner avec d'aussi mauvaises nouvelles, cela serait du suicide. Tant pis… Un scientifique comme lui n'aura pas trop de mal à se trouver une nouvelle reine. Que faire ? Partir d'ici et se trouver un endroit tranquille. Alors, sans l'ombre d'un regret, Scott retourna à son darth et décolla en direction de la porte des étoiles.

**Re-tuduuuu...**

- Alors ? demanda John en déboulant dans la caverne.

McKay sursauta.

- Vous pourriez pas prévenir quand vous arrivez ?

- J'aurais bien voulu frapper à la porte mais y en a pas, répondit le colonel.

- Vous avez vraiment raté une carrière de comique vous… Je pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite…

- On ne faisait que ramener Yuann sur Atlantis et le laisser à Carson. Vous pouvez peut-être me répondre maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

- Rien, enfin si d'une certaine manière. Je sais maintenant qu'il n'y a pas de hangar caché et pas le moindre drône.

- Vous en êtes sur ?

- Je ne suis pas un génie pour rien…

- Et sinon ?

- Mais vous allez me laisser travailler !

- D'accord…

Le colonel s'éloigna d'un pas faussement décontracté. Il avait tellement espéré pouvoir détruire la flotte entière des Wraiths. Ils avaient tous espéré. Et tout ça… pour rien ! _La poisse… _Mais au moins Yuann était hors de danger.

- Oh c'est pas vrai.

Sheppard se retourna.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Je vous écoute.

- Ce truc est l'interface de contrôle d'une arme semblable au satellite dont nous nous sommes servi contre les Wraiths il y a environ un an. Un modèle réduit et terrestre mais tout aussi puissant.

- Pour une mauvaise nouvelle elle est pas si terrible que ça… J'ai rien dit, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant le regard du scientifique.

- La mauvaise c'est qu'il y a tout juste assez de puissance pour ce qu'on pourrait appeler une rafale.

- Et alors, vous pouvez toujours le brancher sur…

- Non je ne peux pas, un des cristaux est endommagé, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi grave.

- Endommagé ?

- 10 000 ans dans une caverne humide c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la santé.

- Mais ça veut dire qu'on peut le détruire.

Ronon venait de les rejoindre, accompagné de Teyla.

- On peut le détruire, répéta-t-il. Le vaisseau ruche qui est au-dessus.

- Mais oui… Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là… Mais il me faut ses coordonnées pour régler l'arme.

- Je vais vous arranger ça, dit John, en sortant.

Une douce euphorie planait dans la pièce. Eux qui pensaient partir bredouille les voilà en mesure de rayer un vaisseau de la carte. Rodney retourna à son ordinateur, un sourire aux lèvres. Les commandes étaient d'une simplicité déconcertante, surtout pour de la technologie ancienne. En moins de cinq minutes il avait fini, attendant les coordonnées précises. Sa radio grésilla.

_Ici Sheppard, je suis dans le jumper. Ils n'ont pas vraiment bougé depuis tout à l'heure._

_Parfait, dépêchez-vous maintenant._

Il écouta attentivement les coordonnées et les retranscrit.

_Vous feriez mieux de revenir ici, l'explosion risque d'être assez forte._

_Je suis déjà en route._

Rodney se tourna vers Ronon et Teyla.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, dit-il.

- Combien de temps ?

- Dix minutes environ.

- Et l'arme, elle se trouve où exactement ? demanda Ronon.

Le sourire de McKay s'effaça d'un coup.

- Je… Je l'ignore. C'est pas normal… ça devrait être indiqué !

Il se précipita sur son ordinateur et enfonça plusieurs touches.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas marqué… Si ça se trouve l'arme est à l'autre bout de la galaxie ! Non… Je raconte n'importe quoi là… Alors, où tu te caches ? Occulté en orbite autour de la planète ? Non, ça ne tient pas debout…

Il continuait à marmonner dans son coin lorsque le colonel revint.

- Prêt pour le grand feu d'artifice ?

- Quand c'est des Wraiths je suis toujours prêt, répondit Ronon.

- Je m'en serais douté.

- Mais tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !

John haussa un sourcil d'un air amusé.

- ça vous arrive souvent de crier sur les ordinateurs McKay ?

Le scientifique l'ignora complètement.

- Désolé, mais le feu d'artifice sera pour une autre fois, il faut qu'on parte. Et vite !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le feu d'artifice c'est nous ! L'arme est sous nos pieds !

- Pardon ?

Rodney désigna la terre.

- Là ! L'arme est là ! Me demandez pas comment je ne sais pas, mais si on ne part pas maintenant on fera aussi parti du feu de joie !

**Je veux plein de reviews sinon y a pas de suite ;-p**


	12. Chapter 12

- Ne refaites jamais ça.

- Vous voulez dire courir comme des dératés à travers la forêt en criant à Rodney d'aller plus vite, se prendre des branches dans la figure, manquer de tomber en glissant sur les feuilles, sauter dans le jumper, le faire décoller dans la panique, activer la porte…

- Vous savez de quoi je veux parler…

Le colonel se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je gare le jumper précipitamment… Mais entre vous affrontez et finir en chamallow grillé je préfère la première solution.

- John…

- Quoique je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas fait une erreur de stratégie.

Elizabeth sourit.

- Quand pourrez-vous retourner sur la planète pour vérifier la destruction du vaisseau ruche ?

- Pour ça il faut demander à McKay, on a peut-être détruit la porte des étoiles.

- Bien, vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

- C'est tout ? Pas plus de réprimande sur le danger encouru et tout ce qui avec ?

- Comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'est pas la première fois. Et malheureusement ça ne risque pas d'être la dernière.

- Dans ce cas, je vous préviens lorsque McKay sera décidé à repartir.

**Après une longue discussion et la menace de priver le scientifique de son pot de nutella quotidien (pour ceux qui se demandent encore d'où vient ses quelques kilos en trop...) l'équipe put partir en jumper pour admirer l'étendu des dégats.**

Ronon se leva et scruta l'immensité du vide galactique. Des débris dérivaient lentement.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on les a eus, dit-il.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

- On peut rentrer maintenant ? demanda McKay, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver en face d'un bout de Wraith.

- Laissez-moi juste le temps de faire un petit tour.

- Et pour Scott, dit Ronon.

- Quoi Scott, il était bien parti rejoindre sa ruche.

- Nous n'en sommes pas certains colonel, répondit Teyla.

- Mais il y a toutes les chances que…

- Vous auriez du me laisser le tuer, on aurait pas à se poser de questions.

- Je sais, mais je le voulais vivant.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, déclara Rodney, un bon Wraith est un Wraith mort.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord, approuva le satedien.

- C'est trop tard maintenant, mais franchement où vous voulez qu'il soit parti ? Teyla est-ce que vous avez senti une présence lorsque nous étions sur la planète avec Yuann ?

- Pas que je me souvienne.

- Voilà, dit John, le problème est réglé.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Nous ne vous blâmons pas colonel, déclara l'athosienne.

- Je sais Teyla, mais il a déjà filé une fois d'Atlantis, alors une deuxième… Allez, on rentre.

**Et ils sont effectivement rentrés...**

L'équipe était installée autour de la table de debreafing. Ronon, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, jouait avec un petit couteau sous les yeux inquiets de McKay, placé juste à côté. Carson relisait ses notes, gribouillant parfois quelques mots avec un stylo. Le docteur Weir fit enfin son apparition, une pile de dossiers sous le bras. Elle s'assit et commença :

- Nous pouvons donc considérer cette mission comme terminée si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a raconté le colonel Sheppard.

- Oui, acquiesça Teyla.

Elizabeth contempla avec satisfaction les cinq visages tournés vers elle.

- Félicitations, dit-elle, vous avez fait du beau boulot.

- Mais on a pas les vaisseaux Anciens, marmonna Rodney.

- Détruire une ruche est déjà une bonne chose, même une très bonne. Nous pouvons espérer des sélections moins sévères durant un temps.

- Mais il n'empêche qu'on a toujours pas les…

- Rodney, dit John.

- Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que nous loupons ! La technologie ancienne ! Bon sang, on en maîtrise qu'une infime partie ! Cette flotte représentait un avantage gigantesque !

- Moi je préfère les savoir bien cachés qu'entre les mains des Wraiths, déclara Ronon.

- Mais nous continuerons à les chercher, affirma le docteur Weir devant la mine déconfite du scientifique. En ce qui en est de l'arme dont vous vous êtes servi…

- A plat, son utilisation a crée un cratère d'environ un kilomètres de diamètre. Je suppose qu'elle est encore enterrée mais par précaution j'ai retiré les cristaux.

- Mais elle n'est pas détruite ?

- Non, seulement ça sera dur d'en tirer quelque chose. Si ce sont nos ennemis qui vous inquiètent je peux vous assurer qu'ils n'arriveront pas à la remettre en marche.

- Sabotage en règle, expliqua Sheppard.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part, nous pouvons donc fermer la parenthèse sur ce point, il y a une affaire plus urgente.

- Yuann, continua Carson, il va bien même s'il y a encore des progrès à faire.

- Il ne parle toujours pas ?

- Si, mais ça reste limité. Au moins il semblait content de revenir ici.

- Est-ce qu'il sait pour… son passé ?

- Je n'en sais rien, si c'est le cas il en parlera de lui-même. Le fait est que nous ne savons pas où l'installer.

- J'ai peut-être une solution, déclara soudain Teyla. Il y a, parmi mon peuple, un couple qui n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfant, Caleen et Ridvan.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, intervint Beckett, j'avais examiné Calenn, elle est quasiment stérile.

- Je pense, continua l'athosienne, qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir élever Yuann comme leur propre fils.

- Cela me paraît être une bonne idée, approuva le docteur Weir. Nous nous rendrons sur le continent le plus vite possible. Au fait Carson, Yuann ne présente aucun signe suspect ?

- Si vous faîtes référence aux nanorobots non, je suppose que comme l'expérience de Scott touchait à sa fin il n'a pas jugé bon de lui en remettre. Quant à son ADN, il retrouvera sa partie humaine d'ici peu, cet enfant est officiellement tiré d'affaire.

- J'espère bien. Maintenant je voudrais aborder un sujet plus sensible, Scott.

- Nous ne savons pas vraiment s'il est mort.

- Disons que statistiquement il y a 70 de chance qu'il soit parti en fumée avec le reste de la ruche, déclara McKay.

- J'espère que vous comprenez ma position, un wraith est peut-être dans la nature tout en sachant que notre cité n'a pas été détruite. Il va falloir que je l'explique au SGC.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée…

- Si colonel, répliqua Elizabeth d'un ton dur.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, consciente du malaise omniprésent.

- Vous avez tous fait de votre mieux, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement, et vous pouvez en être fier. Le debreafing est terminé, reposez-vous bien.

Elle quitta la pièce, Teyla et Ronon à sa suite.

- Le prochain, on l'appellera Michael, dit soudain Sheppard.

McKay qui se levait le regarda sans comprendre.

- Le prochain Wraith, reprit John, on l'appellera Michael. Scott c'est un peu trop dur, ça sonne… bizarre.

- Michael, pourquoi pas Mickey ? répondit le scientifique.

- Bon, ça sera Michael mais on l'appellera Mickey de temps en temps.

- Ça me va, dit Rodney en sortant de la pièce, parce que je vous l'ai jamais dit mais Scott c'est vraiment l'un des pires prénoms du monde.

Le colonel s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant, il avait bien besoin de repos.

**Fin... Un happy end en plus ! Z'avez de la chance, ça sera pas toujours comme ça ;-) Une autre fic suivra, disons le premier chapitre d'ici quelques jours.  
**


End file.
